Pet
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Zim x Gaz, Dib x Tak] He liked this, it excited him. This game of cat and mouse. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy breaths escaped Gaz's open mouth, her footsteps loud as she darted around the corner.

She stopped for a second to examine her surroundings. Wide, frantic brown eyes took in the sight of a group of bushes in front of an abandoned house.

Without a second to spare, she quickly dove into a bush, her petite body hidden completely inside the large plant.

Gaz shifted a bit, trying to get into a comfortable position that wouldn't make noise, her skull pendant swung forward clinking quietly against the branches, startling the purple haired teen, her hand shot out to grasp the pendant holding it against her chest, trying to calm her frantically beating heart as she watched through the branches.

Unconsciously, she sucked in a breath when a certain figure rounded around the corner.

Her hands clutched the pendant tighter against her chest, wild brown eyes watching the figure warily, hoping that he would run right past her.

Much to her dismay, she saw him stop in his tracks, head turning to face the group of bushes.

The bush she was in obstructed most of her view of him, only allowing her to see from his chest to the lower half of his face.

The feeling of dread crept up on her, when she saw a wide toothy grin pull across his lips.

"Where are you, my little Gaz?"

Gaz shivered, shrinking into herself, making herself as small as possible, she winced when she felt the sting of the whip wounds on her back, the lacerations still quite raw and tender.

She ignored the pain, choosing to focus on keeping her eyes trained on his form. Watching him walk languidly to the nearest bush, wide grin plastered to his face, posture relaxed yet confidant as always.

He pulled open the branches, grin faltering a bit as he looked at the empty space, his grin came back as he turned to the other bushes.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He said, in a sing-song voice, almost like he was playing hide and seek with a friend.

Gaz started to panic as she watched him get closer and closer to the bush she was hiding in. Instantly, she knew there was no other choice but to run again.

As soon as she saw him turn his back to her, she dove out of the large plant, branches snagging parts of her clothes, causing her to stumble a bit as she pulled herself forward yanking her clothes off the branches, ripping parts of it in the process.

Hearing a low chuckle behind her, Gaz quickly found her footing, and ran off as fast as she could.

Within seconds she heard quick footsteps behind her, warning her that he was hot on her tail.

Turning a corner, she dared a glance behind her, only to see ruby eyes glinting sinisterly, focused completely on her, intent on catching its prey.

She quickly twisted her head forward again, shaking her head to get her violet hair out of her face, she picked up the pace.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, helping her to pump her aching legs faster, heavy pants rapidly leaving her mouth, trying her best to outrun the predator behind her.

After a couple minutes of running like her life depended on it, Gaz heard the footsteps behind her disappear completely.

She continued running, despite the fact that no one was chasing her.

She didn't care.

She just wanted to be as far away from his 'house' as she can.

Her lungs felt like they would burst from the amount of exertion she was using, but she ignored it, kept going until she couldn't possibly keep running.

She slowed down when she spotted an alley, ducking into it, Gaz leaned against the wall, laying her sweat covered forehead against the cool concrete. The sounds of her breaths were the only thing that she could hear as her lungs desperately took in as much air as it could, she licked her dry lips, her throat parched from all that running.

So distracted from trying to regain her composure, the exhausted girl didn't notice the presence that dropped down from the roof, until it was pressed up against her.

Her body tensed noticeably, gasping breaths coming to a halt as gloved hands slid up to cover her own that was braced against the wall.

She kept her eyes forward, staring at the grey color of the wall, refusing to believe that he's caught her once again.

Zim purred, his three pronged hands curling around her balled ones, he pressed his face against the back of her head, nuzzling the soft strands.

"Found you." He was using that same sing-song voice from earlier, stretching the words for emphasis.

Gaz shuddered, he pressed his face closer to hers, making Gaz turn her head to lay her cheek against the wall, her eyes, however, avoided his.

Zim didn't seem to mind though, bringing his mouth to drag his zipper teeth along the top of her ear.

"Trying to run away again are we, little Gaz?" He whispered heatedly, breaths ruffling her bangs that stuck to her sweaty forehead.

She gave no response, choosing instead to stare blankly at her hand engulfed by his gloved ones.

Zim merely chuckled at her silence, "you should know by now that never works."

Gaz still gave no response.

Zim frowned at her lack of reaction, hoping that she wasn't giving up already; there would be no fun in that. He then smirked, pressing his whole body against hers, pushing her further against the wall, making sure that the only thing that she could feel, smell, and see was_ him._

"Perhaps, Zim should punish you again." He grinned victoriously when he saw that certain flare light up her brown eyes as she glared darkly at him.

"Fuck you." Gaz growled.

"You already did that." Zim chuckled.

Pink tinted Gaz's cheek, she squirmed around, trying to wriggle her body free from Zim's.

Her tired form was quickly overpowered by Zim's, his hands tightened over hers as his body pressed her own into the wall painfully, hissing as she felt the whip wounds on her back reopen from the pressure put on them, she automatically ceased her struggling.

He let out a soft sigh against her hair, sounding like he was sad, which she knew he very much wasn't, "right when I was starting to trust you. I gave you too much freedom," her narrowed eyes watched as a twisted smirk pulled across his face, "perhaps, Zim should put the leash back on you, my little pet."

Gaz snarled viciously at that, "I'm not your fucking pet!"

Zim snickered, his ruby eyes boring deeply into her angered ones, "yes, you are, you belonged to me even before I conquered this _filthy_ planet," his pelvis pressed roughly against her, "maybe you need a little help remembering who you belong too."

Gaz bared her teeth at Zim, growling audibly as she glared at him with all the hate that she could muster, "let me go."

Zim frowned at the disobedient female. "No."

"Let. Me. Go. What the hell do you want with me?"

The alien stared at the glowering teen thoughtfully, seemingly thinking over the question, before answering her, "you interest me, you always have." Was all that he told her.

Gaz was not satisfied with that answer, knowing that there was more to it than that.

Zim continued, ignoring her disgruntled expression, "besides you should be honored that I chose for you to be my pet, I could have easily sent you off to the Tallests to either be killed or made into a slave."

Gaz merely grunted, eyes shifting to stare at their joined hands.

"Remember little Gaz, _I love you_." Gaz trembled at the false, mocking tone he used for those three precious words. She remembered a time before all this, when he used to tell her those three words with a loving, sincere tone, briefly, she wondered what happened to _that_ Zim.

She growled at his mocking tone, "shut up."

Zim chuckled maliciously in reply.

Catching his eye, Gaz steeled herself, glaring determinedly into them, "I know Dib is still alive," she hissed, watching as his ruby eyes widened in surprise, "someday I will get away from you and find him."

She watched as his features darkened considerably, daring her to continue, "and when I do, we will take you down."

Zim frowned at Gaz, suddenly finding her determination incredibly annoying. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, and pinched a nerve, knocking her out.

He backed off, catching her unconscious body before it could hit the floor.

His expression darkened ominously at her sleeping form, noticing how peaceful her face looks when she was sleeping, "I'd like to see you try."

xXx

I feel like just stamping complete on this and calling it a oneshot. But I kinda want to continue this, I guess I'll just leave it open until I decide whether or not I want to continue this. xP

Anyways, thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, well I think this story is going to be a little bit more darker than I thought. Oh yes, and I apologize that Gaz is a bit ooc, I'm not sure how she would react if she were to be tormented by someone, but I'll try to keep her as in character as I can. **

** There is a semi smut in here, but I'm not planning on turning this entire story into a smutfest. xD  
><strong>

**xXx**

Gaz had the most painful awakening of her life, tears pricked the corner of her eyes, her teeth digging deep into her lower lip, trying as hard as she could to keep the scream that was threatening to burst from her throat from coming out.

She couldn't do it.

An agonizing scream of pain tore from her already dry throat, once the thin snake-like whip cracked down onto her tender back for a third time, adding another collection of scars already littered across her back.

"Time to wake up little Gaz. You've been sleeping long enough now!"

Her hands fisted into the soft mattress below her, teeth biting into the soft material, grinding her teeth into it not wanting him to have the pleasure of hearing her pain. Within seconds the whip was upon her again.

Her back felt like it was on fire from each crack of that _damned_ whip raining down on her, she could feel warmth dribble down her sides, knowing there was more open wounds now. Gaz's limbs were shaking, barely able to move from the mind-numbing pain.

Finally she felt the stinging cracks stop, she breathed deeply through her nose, teeth tugging on the bed sheet as she waited for the burning pain to numb to dull throbbing, her blurry brown eyes blinked rapidly, blinking away the tears that she refused to let fall.

Footsteps sounded lightly around the now quiet room, Gaz refused to look up when she noticed Zim's presence looming over her.

Zim's ruby eyes stared critically down at her, taking in the damage on her back, he sighed seeing her once pale clean back covered in dark red blood and lacerations, parts of her torn shirt clinging onto the damaged skin, each movement of the scratchy material causing flaring pain on her open wounds.

He dropped the whip onto the floor, reaching out a hand to carefully tear off the remains of her shirt; he threw the ruined cloth off to the side. Feeling curious he brought his hand back up to press along the wounds, feeling the way she jumped at his touch, her body trembling violently from the pain.

He pulled his hand back rubbing the dark liquid between his fingers; he looked back at her still form, his eyes narrowed slightly, noticing how she kept her head turned away, refusing to look at him.

Wiping his hand off on the bed sheet, he backed off staring condescendingly down at her, "looks like I'll have to stop for now. I don't think your fragile human body can handle this much damage."

Zim huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "I'll have the computer fix you up." He turned to leave.

"But don't think that Zim is done with you just yet. Your punishment will continue once Zim returns."

The door slammed loudly, leaving Gaz by herself in the small room. Her teeth released the sheet, panting through her open mouth, grunting lightly as she tried to sit up, eventually giving up and just laying her head down on the soft mattress, listening to the ceiling open to let out the computer's mechanical arms.

The cool, wet cloth felt somewhat soothing along her burning back. Her body was so weak, eyelids lowering; she could feel that she was on the edge of passing out again.

After carefully wiping away the blood, the computer pulled back the now red cloth. It replaced the tainted cloth with a new one covered in disinfectant.

"This will sting a bit." It warned her.

Gaz shut her eyes, remembering the last time the computer cleaned her wounds; the disinfectant had stung only a little compared to her wounds.

She figured this time would be the same.

Boy, was she wrong.

As soon as the cloth touched her back, her eyes flashed open at the sudden searing pain that shot throughout her back, eliciting a strangled cry of pain from her lips; for some reason this time hurt so much more than the last time.

The computer continued rubbing the cloth along her back, ignoring her cries. Gaz's voice lowered to whimpers, her vision starting to become blurry with the unbelievable amount of pain.

Finally her eyes drifted close, head falling down onto the bed, passing out as the computer finished its work on her back.

xXx

This time when Gaz woke up, it was a lot more peaceful, her brown eyes fluttered open taking in the dark grey color of the ceiling. Noticing that she was now on her back, she sat up her body feeling much better than earlier.

Gaz looked down at the gauze wrapped around her entire torso, stretching her neck, she looked behind her to make sure blood wasn't seeping through the gauze.

Satisfied when she saw nothing but white, the violet haired girl sat back, enjoying the peace and quiet.

The silence was short lived, however, once the door opened, letting in her 'master' as he liked to call himself.

Seeing that his pet was awake, Zim paused at the doorway, he smirked at the smoldering glare she sent his way; she was obviously feeling better.

"You have good timing little Gaz. I was just coming to wake you up."

Gaz said nothing in reply, just fixated her glare onto him, checking him over to make sure he didn't bring any 'toys'.

He frowned, noticing her searching gaze, "Zim does not have anything on him." He assured, lifting his arms to show his empty hands. "See?"

"But, that does not mean that Zim is done punishing you, little Gaz."

Gaz watched him warily as he strolled over to her bed, climbing over to her cautious form, he lifted himself up to sit on his knees, leaning over her, trying to make himself appear taller than her.

He gripped her chin, leveling her smoldering gaze with his own hard stare. Gaz gritted her teeth, hands fisting the bed sheet tightly. "Why don't you just leave me alone? Isn't ruining my back enough for you?" She growled.

Zim tapped a claw against his chin, pretending to look thoughtful, "hmm, no it isn't enough. Little Gaz needs to be punished more for trying to run away."

Gaz glowered at the alien, "what more can you do? You know, you won't be able to keep me locked up in here, I'll keep running away, no matter what you do."

Zim frowned, opening his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Gaz talking over him. She knows she was probably pushing her luck, but was too pissed to care about thinking over her words.

"Do you think that you could just beat me into submission? You're nothing! Nothing but a weak, useless Irken, who would've never conquered Earth, if it wasn't for the help of your leaders!"

Zim growled warningly, Gaz ignored his dark expression. "You think your all high and mighty, but you couldn't even defeat Dib, a simple, inferior human!"

Gaz panted heavily, opening her mouth to yell again, Zim snarled viciously, pushing his hand against her mouth.

"_SHUT UP_! You damn human!" He screeched, Zim removed his hand from her mouth to tightly grip her upper arm, dragging her close to him.

"You know what? I just thought of a suitable punishment for you." Zim growled heatedly, his hot breath ruffling her bangs around her face.

Gripping her arm tighter, Zim pulled Gaz off the bed, forcing her to the floor.

"Master, be careful, you might reopen her wo-"

"Shut up computer! I know what I'm doing!" He snarled, pulling Gaz up onto her knees in front of him.

He lowered his pants, tugging Gaz's head closer to his hardened member, "this should teach you to keep your damn mouth shut." He growled darkly.

Seeing her lips tightly pressed together, Zim pushed his fingers into her mouth, forcing it open. His other hand gripped the side of her head, pushing her forward to take the tip between her lips. "You better not bite me Gaz, I'll make it much more worse for you." He warned, slipping his fingers from her mouth to grip the back of her head, forcing her to take as much of him as she could into her warm mouth.

She gagged at the feeling of him nearly touching the back of her throat, her hands clawed at his thighs, struggling to pull back, Zim chuckled at her feeble attempts at struggling, "you better relax your throat, little Gaz, because I'm not going to stop."

He tangled his fingers into her silky hair, pushing her head forward every time she pulled back, still struggling to remove him from her, he groaned quietly at the pleasurable feeling of her hot, wet mouth around his aching member.

Her brown eyes glared up at him angrily, tears pricking the corners of her narrowed eyes, Zim smirked at the rage directed at him, licking his lips he gripped her hair painfully, forcing her to move faster, ignoring the pain of her nails digging deep into his thighs.

"What's the matter, little Gaz? You got nothing to say now?" Zim teased forcing himself deep into her throat, Gaz clenched her eyes shut tightly, tempted to bite down on him.

She couldn't understand why she couldn't bring herself to bite him, it was like some invisible force had locked her jaw in place keeping it open. Just wanting it to end already, Gaz tightened her mouth around him, her tongue moving to rub against the underside, eliciting a groan from Zim, his hips lifting up to thrust lightly into her mouth.

"Ah, fuck." Zim cursed, tugging her down roughly, his release shooting into her mouth. Gaz's eyes shot open in shock at the sudden feeling of warm liquid filling her mouth.

Zim pulled his softening member back, he quickly placed a hand on top of her head, the other pushing her chin up, he held her mouth closed, making sure that nothing escaped, "swallow it." He commanded smugly.

Gaz glared back at him defiantly, twisting her head to get out of his grip, Zim responded by tightening his hold, claws biting into her soft flesh, "I'm not going to let go little Gaz, it'll be done faster if you just swallow it."

'Smug bastard!' Gaz cursed inwardly, her angered eyes squeezing shut tightly as she reluctantly swallowed the salty liquid.

Once he was sure that she drank it all, Zim released her, watching as she immediately backed away, gagging at the taste lingering in her mouth. Zim chuckled darkly, standing up he walked to her bent form, he brought a hand up to pet her head, "that's a good girl." He walked to the door.

He opened the door, "I'll send Gir in to bring you food and water." He slammed the door shut, leaving Gaz by herself.

**xXx**

**I'll try to update this every week maybe two weeks, depending on how much time I have to work on it.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully for Gaz, Zim has decided to leave her alone for the next couple of days.

Swallowing the last piece of meat, Gaz handed her now empty plate to Gir, who immediately snatched it out of her hands, running out of the room holding the plate over his head, giggling insanely.

She watched the scene apathetically, used to the little robot's strange mannerisms. Brushing a hand through her tangled hair, Gaz stood up off the bed, heading for the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and stripped out of her clothes as she waited for the water to warm; she had to admit that's one luxury that Zim provided for her, she sometimes wondered if he let her have her own bathroom because he still cares for her.

But then again maybe he made it for his own benefit; she knows how much of a germaphobe he is.

Being extra careful of her wounds, Gaz slowly unwrapped the gauze from around her chest, dropping it to the floor as she stepped into the now warm shower.

Stepping out of the shower, Gaz grabbed the towel the computer left for her, and wiped down her body. Once she was finished, she looked up to see the computer's mechanical arms extend down from the ceiling with gauze, placing the towel on the sink, Gaz lifted her arms to let him wrap it around her frame.

She felt him bunch her long hair up in a claw and tug lightly on it, taking the hint, Gaz gathered it up in her hand and pulled it out of the way as the computer started wrapping the bandage around her back.

Within seconds he had finished and ran a metal claw gently along her bandaged back, "thanks." She muttered, dropping her wet hair to rest on her shoulder.

"No problem." He responded, bringing down new clothes for her to get dressed in, the metal arms retreating back into the ceiling once the job was done.

"Tell me if you need anything."

She stared at the new clothes absently, noticing how it almost looked like her old black dress that she used to wear; she had a suspicion that the computer felt sorry for her ever since he was assigned by Zim to take care of her.

It was so strange how Zim's minions seemed to understand and experience emotion themselves.

Even Gir seemed to feel pity for her when he would sometimes see her without the bandages on her back, but he would quickly forget about it and switch back to his normal, random personality; which she was grateful for, she was getting sick of these machines feeling sorry for her.

She didn't want nor cared for their sympathy.

**xXx**

Eventually, Zim did visit her.

She just glared at him, refusing to talk to him; she wasn't going to give him another excuse to 'punish' her.

But it seemed he was having one of his 'nice' days, as she likes to call it. She noticed that strange pattern with him, he would torture and talk down at her for a couple days, then the next couple days he would act almost like his old self - like he was trying to make up for the pain he caused her.

It confused her immensely.

He quietly sat down next to her on the bed and reached his hand out towards her. She moved her head back instinctively her golden brown eyes watching him warily, he paused briefly at her reaction, but continued to stretch his hand out to stroke his fingers through her hair tenderly.

She shivered involuntarily at the gentle touch, he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair, playing with the long strands, sending a soothing tingle throughout her body; it reminded her of old memories of how he would play with her hair.

She remembered how fond he was of her hair.

He was the only reason why she would keep it long.

_They were at Zim's base, Gaz was on the ground sitting in front of the couch situated between Zim's open legs, who was sitting on the couch, gathering bunches of violet strands in his gloved hands._

_Gaz was completely immersed in her Game Slave, she growled irritably when her character died again. Zim glanced briefly at her, seeing her angrily pushing buttons on the game, he dropped her hair onto his lap and pulled his gloves off, putting them on the side._

_He brushed his three- fingered hand through her hair, watching as the silky, smooth strands slipped through his fingers like water; he liked the feeling of her soft hair against his bare skin, almost anything about this human intrigued him._

_He heard her growl again when he twisted the violet strands through his fingers. Finally after having lost for a third time, Gaz snapped the game shut, and glared down at the console, promising that she'll defeat that annoying level later._

_She sighed quietly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, when Zim scrapped her scalp gently with his claws; she could feel the irritation drain from her system, replacing it with a warm, pleasant sensation._

_For some reason it always comforted her whenever Zim played with her hair, sending a nice tingle through her body that puts her into a comforting dreamy state._

_Her eyes opened slightly as she stared dazedly at the ceiling, Zim brushed his claws through again, "I've been thinking about cutting my hair," she told him. "It's been getting kind of annoying to take care of."_

_Zim gasped dramatically, and pulled the long strands towards him to hug against his chest, Gaz snarled as her head was jerked back, "No! Don't cut it! Zim likes little Gaz's hair!"_

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."_

_Zim was quiet for a few seconds, apparently thinking it over, "uh…it makes little Gaz look less repulsive than the rest of her filthy race?"_

"_Hm." She sighed, leaning her head back against his lap, well that was the closest to a compliment Zim was going to give._

"_I…guess I'll keep it long."_

_She didn't even have to look at his face to know that he had a big, stupid grin, "victory for Zim!"_

"…_shut up."_

She snapped out of the old memory and looked at his face.

He was still playing with a lock of hair between his claws, but he wasn't staring at it in fascination like he used to, his face was blank, ruby eyes apathetic as they stared at the soft strands wrapped around his finger.

She noticed at times like these, that he unintentionally leaves himself vulnerable, seemingly so distracted by his thoughts, that she could just rip off his PAK and kill him.

He had left so many openings for her to kill him.

But she could never bring herself to do it.

Every time she tried, her hands would tremble whenever she lifted them to try and grab his PAK, she'd hesitate and then a memory would flash through her mind, and she'd just drop her hands back down to her lap in defeat.

She hated how weak she was when it came to him, she had no problem attacking and killing other Irkens when she encountered them before – only Zim she could never hurt.

Maybe it was because he reminded her of days when she was actually happy.

Or maybe it was because he was the first and only living thing that she actually experienced love with.

He brushed his claws softly through her hair, and she suddenly felt angry again. His actions were so confusing to her; she wondered if he was just fucking with her, giving her false hope that he was acting like the old Zim, only to ruin it by snapping back to the asshole Zim - as she likes to call him.

She would prefer that he just beat and torture her, at least she would be able to hate him more easily, make it easier for her to try and kill him.

Gaz watched as Zim stood up off the bed, running his hand through her hair one last time before turning and leaving the room just as quietly as he came.

She cursed silently to herself for not being able to take the chance to kill him once again.

**xXx**

**Is Zim's personality/actions confusing you? **

**Good. **

**Because it's confusing me too. :D**

**Thanks for reading! :3  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, I feel so lazy, it took me forever just to do this chap. xD**

**xXx**

The bed shook lightly with the movement of the couple on top. Gaz was below Zim, her pale legs wrapped tightly around his thrusting hips, his hands laid on either side of her head, fisting the sheet in his claws, her own hands had a strong grip on the pillow below her head, making sure not to touch the Irken above her.

She moaned in pleasure, back arching off the bed, head reeling back to expose her slender neck to his ruby eyes, he bent his head to slide his tongue along the sensitive skin, he was moving fast in her but made sure not to go to hard, causing her body to bounce lightly below his.

He was surprisingly still being gentle with her, he made sure not to touch her, not wanting to grip her too tightly and cause more marks upon her body, he even kept himself from biting her like he usually does.

He was handling her with such care that it almost reminded her of their first time.

_It was their first time, and although she didn't show it, Gaz was extremely nervous._

_When she felt the head of his member nudge her entrance, Gaz tensed noticeably in anticipation, her amber eyes narrowed unconsciously into a glare; Zim quickly noticed her discomfort._

_He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently, "don't worry little Gaz, I read that it's only supposed to hurt for a second."_

_She gave a small nod of her head and lifted her hips up, "just get on with it."_

_Zim chuckled and inched himself into her, until he broke through her barrier. He heard her gasp quietly in pain when he tore through the thin line of skin, and instantly stilled his movements._

_He looked down at her in worry, seeing her eyes clenched shut tightly, her mouth closed in a tight line, jaw tensed, implying that she was gritting her teeth. "Are you ok?" He asked, leaning down to nuzzle his face against hers._

"_I'm fine." She gritted out, breathing deeply through her nose._

_He slipped his hand into hers, his other hand moving around her to cradle her against his chest; he carefully pulled out before slowly pushing back in. Her hand gripped his as he kissed her cheek, "Zim would never hurt you purposely."_

_She allowed a small smile to come across her face, "I know." She replied turning her head to kiss his lips._

Gaz couldn't help the smile that tugged on her lips from the memory, she looked up at Zim, his eyes closed in pleasure, quiet groans would escape his lips every few seconds.

She lifted a hand up to lay softly on his cheek, and he automatically tensed, eyes snapping open to stare down at her, his frantic movements coming to a complete stop.

He stared down at her questioningly, "what are you doing?" He asked stiffly.

She looked up at him, small smile still on her lips, her eyes shining with a type of kindness and longing she reserved only for him; she was sure that Zim still cared for her, that someone else was forcing him to treat her like a slave, "Zim, you still love me don't you?" She asked quietly.

His eyes widened, mind being pulled into a memory with his leaders.

"_You love her don't you? That's why you don't want to hand her over to us." Red speculated, staring down at the Irken's nervous form. _

_Zim didn't say anything in reply, simply looked away, cheeks flushing a dark green._

"_He DOES love her!" Purple piped up, cackling at the invader while eating a doughnut._

_Red stared down condescendingly at the embarrassed Irken, "Zim," he called, continuing once he got his attention. "Love is a weakness."_

_Zim bit his lip and looked away again, "I know." _

_Red stared at the smaller Irken in confusion, he was surprised that Zim was being so quiet – but he wasn't complaining, "Anyways we'll forgive you for your incompetence and let you keep your title as an invader if you hand the girl over to us-"_

"_NO!" Zim interrupted._

"_OR there's the other option," Red continued, ignoring Zim, "we'll let you keep the girl and your title, but you have to get rid of your love for her. If you can break her, then you can keep your title as an invader, but if you can't and we find out that you still love her, then we will take her." Red finished._

"_I wouldn't mind keeping your human as a pet." Purple snickered._

_Zim didn't know what to do, he of course wanted to keep his title as an invader, but on the other hand he also wanted to keep Gaz – he doesn't want to hurt her but he doesn't want her to end up in the hands of his Tallest, "I'll do it…I'll break her." He muttered._

_Red smirked down at him, "good. However, if you ever get tired of her, you can always give her to us to break."_

"_Yes my Tallest, but I'd prefer to keep her and do it myself." Zim turned around, preparing to leave._

"_Remember Zim, love is a weakness, and real invaders are never weak." Red called out._

_Zim's fist clenched. 'I'm not weak. I'll prove it to them.' He thought determinedly._

Zim snapped back to reality to see Gaz staring up at him with a gentle expression that she only saved for him.

He could feel his chest ache the longer he stared into her beautiful amber eyes.

'_Love is a weakness.'_ Red's voice echoed in his head, and just like that, he could feel his temper flare.

"I am not weak." He muttered, body starting to shake in anger.

"What?" Gaz asked in confusion.

Zim pulled out of her and gripped her arms in his hands, "love is a weakness!" He screeched down at her, flipping her over to lay her down on her front, he pulled her hips up off the bed, "and I am not weak!"

Gaz's eyes widened in shock when he shoved himself into the puckered hole of her rear without any warning. She cried out in pain, clawing at the sheets to pull herself away, Zim dug his claws into her hips in response, pushing deeper inside her.

She bit her lip, lowering her head to lay against the bed at the painful feeling of Zim roughly pushing in and out of her - she didn't understand what the hell happened, how that one questioned triggered this side of him.

She looked back at him and immediately regretted it; he looked absolutely furious, teeth bared in a snarl, eyes narrowed in a hard stare, glaring at her with a mixture of hate and anger. A hand left her hip to grip the back of her head, tugging painfully on the violet strands, almost to the point that she felt they would rip off.

He kept a firm grip on her hair, making sure that she could only stare forward and not back at him.

'_Zim would never hurt you purposely_.'

'Fucking liar!' She thought angrily, her teeth biting her lip from the pain.

His hips snapped harshly against her and she could feel tears prick the corner of her eyes – any gentle kindness he had for her was now gone and she couldn't help but feel devastated at that fact.

He continued like that for what felt like forever to Gaz. Finally she heard him groan quietly behind her as he released inside her.

He pulled out of her and dropped his hold on her, watching her body fall onto the mattress, moving to face away from him.

She waited until he left to let the tears that she had been holding back to flow out of her eyes. She gripped the pillow tightly, hating herself for actually believing that he still cared about her.

Cool metal wiped across her cheek and she stiffened, thinking Zim came back. She quickly relaxed once she realized that it was just computer, she touched the metal appendage, "I need to get out of here." She muttered.

"Computer," she continued, louder, "I need to get out of here."

She heard him sigh, "I'll help you escape again, but I can't promise that you'll get away."

"I don't care, I just need to leave."

The door to her room slid open, "I'm sure master won't be checking in on you for a while, so you have lots of time to yourself."

She got off the bed, redressed herself and ran out of the house – she knows she didn't have to hurry to get away considering that Zim wouldn't even realize that she was gone yet, but she didn't care, she didn't even care where she was going, she just let her legs take her to whatever destination they went.

She kept going until her legs gave out, letting herself collapse onto the grass of a park, she panted heavily and let her hands run over the grass, enjoying the cool feeling of them against her heated skin.

Within couple minutes of just sitting there and breathing in the fresh air, she heard the crunching of leaves coming towards her and she immediately felt irritated; looks like he came looking for her already.

She played with the grass, refusing to look up at him, even when she heard the crunching stop, "Gaz?"

Her head shot up at the familiar voice to stare at the two figures in front of her.

"Dib?"

**xXx**

**I'm making Gaz too weak. -_- Hopefully I can toughen her up later.**

**This took longer than it should have to do – I suck at chapter stories. D:**

**Anyways thanks for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"It is you!" Dib exclaimed happily, offering a hand down towards her.

Gaz, still in her shocked state, took the offered hand in her own, letting him help her up. She stared up at him with wide eyes, while he smiled down at her, he let her hand slide out of his, choosing to grasp her shoulders and pull her into his chest, wrapping his long arms around her thin frame.

He felt her tense, realizing that she was still not completely comfortable with physical contact from anyone but Zim, but found himself not caring and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Eventually, he felt her body relax as she slowly brought her hands up to touch his back, making his smile grow with the small gesture.

He pulled back and looked down into her eyes, he could see relief swimming in those amber pools, "I knew you would be ok. Even though I can't stand him, I knew Zim wouldn't just hand you off to his leaders."

Gaz gave him a barely noticeable smile, "yeah." Her eyes drifted towards the figure lingering behind Dib.

"Tak?" She questioned, staring in surprise at the blue haired girl.

Tak smirked and gave her a small wave, "nice to meet you again." She greeted.

Gaz narrowed her eyes skeptically, "I thought Zim got rid of you." Tak chuckled at this.

"I've been here the whole time - I've just been in hiding, the only one I let know that I was on this planet was Dib here," she told her, pointing a thumb at the boy in question.

"Wait," Gaz held her hands up, "so, you're not helping the Irkens take over Earth?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Well," Tak started. Gaz saw the Irken's pale cheeks turn a light pink, her violet eyes moving to look in the direction of her brother.

Gaz immediately knew the answer and sighed, shaking her head, "never mind, you guys can explain to me later. We need to go before Zim starts looking for me."

Dib took a step towards her, "wait - quick question - how did you escape?"

"His computer helped me." Was all she told him, waiting for the two to lead the way.

Dib stared at her in confusion but then shrugged his shoulders, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of her, "ok, fine, you can tell me the full story later, anyways just follow us-"

"Wait." Tak interjected, her eyes were focused on Gaz's neck, "did Zim put that on you?" She questioned, pointing at a black choker wrapped around Gaz's neck.

Gaz looked down at the choker – she'd almost forgotten that she had it on, "yeah, why?"

"When did he put that on you?"

"When he started acting like an asshole." Gaz replied automatically, Dib couldn't help the small chuckle at the insult.

Tak walked up to her and tapped the black band, "I'm sure this is a tracking device." She informed, letting out a PAK leg to come forward and cut through the choker.

"He put a tracking device on her?" Dib exclaimed.

"How do you know it's a tracking device?" Gaz questioned at the same time, Tak pulled away the collar once she cut through it and looked at the inside of the band.

"Well, for one," Tak showed them the red blinking light on the inside, "and I know that Irken's usually put some type of tracking device on their prisoners just in case they escape – like you for example." She explained.

Tak threw the band on the ground and looked at the skull pendant around Gaz's neck, "what about this?" She grabbed the pendant and examined it front and back, "did he tamper with this?"

Gaz snatched the pendant out of her hands and held it to her chest, "no, he didn't. There's no reason to get rid of it." She growled.

Tak stared in confusion at Gaz's obvious possessiveness of the necklace; she turned to Dib, "I'm pretty sure that was the only tracking device on her."

Dib nodded, "ok, let's leave then," he reached inside his trench coat and pulled out two guns, he held one out to Gaz, "we hardly ever see any Irkens roaming around, but these are just in case." He told her, turning around and starting to walk once she grabbed it.

Gaz walked up beside the two, "yeah, I noticed that, why is there barely any Irkens around?" She asked.

"I'm sure they're all on the massive with the Tallests." Tak answered her, "they hardly ever hang on a planet, preferring to stay on the ship."

"Then what's the point of taking over the planets, if they don't even want to live on it?" Dib asked curiously.

"Power," she replied, glaring down at the ground, "they like knowing that they're stronger than all the races, that and sometimes for the planets resources or to turn them into a parking structure, but I'm not sure what they have planned for this planet yet, especially since they've been taking any humans they can find, usually they just kill off any species inhabiting the planet they conquer."

Gaz examined the unique gun in her hands, "did you guys kill a few Irkens?" She asked, "this is obviously not a human gun."

"Yeah." Dib answered her with a small smile, "not only that but Tak and I has been building weapons. Maybe you'd like to help?" He asked.

"Sure." Gaz answered simply, looking up at the small blue house they stopped in front of, "don't tell me this is where you guys are hiding."

Dib chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head as Tak opened the door for them, "how did you guys not get caught?" Gaz asked, wondering if she would even be safe with the two, if this is where they're hiding.

Tak smirked at her, "we don't hide in the house, we hide _under _it." She walked over to the middle of the living room, ushering them to go by her, Dib reached down and grabbed Gaz's hand dragging her with him to stand by Tak.

Gaz raised an eyebrow, wondering what was the sense of standing there, her mouth opened, planning on questioning the two when Tak suddenly tapped her foot hard on the ground twice, Gaz jumped and grabbed onto her brother's sleeve once the floor jerked and started to descend.

Dib chuckled and Gaz quickly let go as if she was burned, she let out a low growl and glared at him, he automatically stopped chuckling and turned to stare at the moving wall.

"So, is this your base or something?" Gaz asked after she calmed down.

Tak nodded with a smile, "yeah, and there are other humans that Dib and I found, here too."

Gaz stared down at the gun in her hands absently.

'Well, at least Zim doesn't know about Tak's base.'

**xXx**

After he managed to calm himself down, Zim decided to go check on Gaz.

He told himself it's because he wanted to see her pain, but he knew it was really because he just wanted to see her – make sure that she was ok.

Ruby eyes narrowed into a glare once he spotted the open door, he quickly ran into the room and looked around, his entire frame started to shake in anger when he found the room empty, "COMPUTER!" He screamed angrily.

"Whaaat?" The computer answered in an irritated tone.

"Where is my human?"

"Gone, obviously."

"Silence!"

Zim stomped his foot in frustration, "how does she keep escaping?" He mused out loud.

"Who knows." Computer replied sarcastically.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! You were supposed to be watching her! Why didn't you tell me she was gone?" Zim screeched.

"I didn't notice she was gone."

"LIES!"

"Whatever."

Zim growled and stomped out of the room, "I'm going to go get her."

He stopped once he reached outside, his hand moved behind him and took out a small device out of his PAK. He turned it on and watched as a small red light came on the screen, "so you're at the park." He muttered, putting the device away and starting off in that direction.

He looked around confused once he reached the park, "did she leave?" He pulled the small device back out and stared at it, "is this thing malfunctioning? It says I'm standing right next to her…" suddenly he saw a flash of red from his peripheral vision.

His eyes widened as he ran over to the object and plucked it off the ground, his mouth dropped open in shock as he stared at the broken band, "what? But she shouldn't have been able to take it off, unless she had a knife…"

His eyes narrowed once realization dawned on him, "the Dib-stink must have got to her first, I should've known he was still alive." He growled, hand clenching into a fist around the band.

A dark smirk grew across his face, "doesn't matter, I'll find them eventually," he turned around to leave, "and I'll make sure he dies by my hands."

**xXx**

**Yes, there's going to be DaTr. :3 I think I should change the summary, but I don't know what to change it too. -_-  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a really late update and I apologize for that, but to be honest I actually was stuck on what I wanted to do with this story, but now I've got somewhat of an idea of what I want to do with it. So, thank you everyone for the encouraging reviews and here is a new chapter even though nothing exciting happens in this chap. :3**

**xXx**

Well, this was interesting. The few people that Gaz saw living under Tak's base was students from their old skool.

Like Zita - who as soon as they exited the elevator - greeted Gaz with a cheerful hello, her light pink hair held back by her headband, bounced lightly with every step she took as she walked to take her seat next to a familiar purple haired girl.

"That's Gretchen." Dib whispered to her as the shy girl waved at them in greeting. "She's pretty quiet, but she's nice." Gaz watched as the girl smiled at Dib, revealing a small portion of her braces.

"Looks like she's got a crush on you." Gaz told him, noticing the light pink dusted across Gretchen's cheeks as she continued to smile fondly at Dib.

Tak snorted. "I _told_ you that she's infatuated with you." She grumbled at Dib.

Dib's eyes narrowed as he looked between his sister and lover. "Why do you guys think that she likes me? I barely know her that well."

Violet and amber eyes looked at each other in exasperation at Dib's obliviousness, both girls rolled their eyes in irritation, refusing to answer his question.

Dib and Tak took her to meet the rest of the people staying there, which included some black haired girl named Sara whom she never met before, a dark skinned boy strangely named the Letter M. A cowardly boy named Matthew who ran away screaming when Gaz glared at him after Dib introduced the two to each other, there was even an overly happy guy named Melvin there who greeted her with a large grin that practically took up his entire face.

Gaz rolled her eyes, already annoyed with the people that she was going to be seeing daily. She almost had a tiny fear that she was going to see that irritating bug Iggin's, but fortunately for her, she never saw him in the underground base.

Eventually, they met up with a man that was completely unfamiliar to Gaz. He looked a little bit older than her by a few years, probably somewhere in his twenties.

He was in a room by himself, eating chips and watching tv when they walked in. The first thing that the violet haired teen had noticed was the brilliant unique shade of red his hair was, when they moved to stand by him, Dib clearing his throat to gather his attention. Gaz was finally able to study the foreign males features, taking note of the way his hair curved to the right, slightly covering his eye. His facial structure was practically perfect, nice shape, high cheekbones, strong chin, and smooth unblemished skin.

He almost seemed too handsome to be considered normal.

The last thing Gaz noticed was his powerful crimson eyes that bore into her own with an intensity that was hard to look away from.

Crimson and amber eyes stayed connected even when he stood and walked to stand in front of her, towering over the three, she found herself craning her neck back in order to keep their gazes locked.

His lips pulled back into a friendly smile, revealing perfect teeth as he casually brought a hand up in front of her. "Hey...I'm Rez." He greeted.

She glanced down at his hand and hesitantly brought up her own to rest in his larger one, feeling his long slender fingers wrap around her hand.

"I'm Gaz."

"Nice to meet you Gaz." His hand continued holding hers, feeling no rush to let go.

Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized his face, his voice sounded familiar but she couldn't remember exactly where and when she's heard it. "Have we met before?"

Rez smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I'm sure I would remember a face as beautiful as yours."

Gaz lowered her head as a light blush tinged her cheeks, cursing herself for feeling flustered over the cheesy compliment. "Uh...thanks..I guess."

He grinned and let her pull her hand out of his as she stepped back and stood next to Tak quietly.

Dib smiled at his sister and looked at the red haired male. "You doing ok Rez?"

Rez nodded. "Yeah, I'm adjusting."

Tak leaned towards Gaz. "Your brother and I just recently took him in a couple days ago."

The red haired male moved in front of Gaz and lowered himself to her height. "Yep. We have that in common, us being brand new here, that means we should stick together, huh?" He winked playfully, causing Gaz to back off uncomfortably.

"Um..sure."

Gaz sent Dib a look and he quickly figured out that she wanted to leave and clapped his hands together loudly. "Ok! Now that we've got you two acquainted with each other..I believe it's time for us to leave and show Gaz her room." He announced, nodding his head at Tak for them to leave. "Bye Rez, just call us if you need anything."

Rez straightened up and backed away until he was leaning against the couch. "It was nice meeting you Gaz."

Gaz continued walking not bothering to look back. "You too." She muttered.

Crimson eyes stayed glued to her form until they were out of the room, a slow smirk stretched across his lips. "Very nice."

**xXx**

Purple was clutching his side, laughing obnoxiously as a fuming, embarrassed Zim glowered in front of him when Red floated into Zim's base stopping next to his co-Tallest. "What's so funny?"

Purple wiped a tear from his eye as he stopped to catch his breath. "You're so late! Guess what I found out?" He didn't bother waiting for Red to reply, "Zim's human escaped! And now he can't find her."

The corner of Red's lips quirked up as he sent the humiliated Irken a smug look. "I knew, you wouldn't be able to break her."

Zim glared at the ground, his gloved hands balling into a fist as he tried to contain his anger. "I'll find her. She can't hide from me for long."

"I'm sure she can!" Purple guffawed. "Anything can easily hide from _you_!"

"Nonetheless," Red interrupted. "Keep us updated on your search for your human." He finished hurriedly and quickly left the room.

If he wasn't so pissed, Zim would have asked Purple why Red was in such a rush to leave but just decided to opt for a reluctant 'yes my Tallest'.

Purple rolled his eyes and decided it was time for him to depart. "Good luck on your search Zim." He giggled, in a mocking tone.

Zim stayed rooted in the same spot, glaring at the ground. Finally, after a couple minutes of deafening silence, his teeth gritted together angrily, his balled fists started to shake with his barely contained fury.

A rage filled roar suddenly broke the silence as his fist slammed into the wall at his side, creating a large hole. "I'll show them that I can find her." He snarled, swiveling around to stomp into the kitchen and head into his lab. "No one escapes from Zim."

**xXx**

**Does Rez seem like a Mary sue/Gary stu(whatever you call them)? If he does…then good, because I made him one on purpose for a reason, but it doesn't matter because he won't last **_**too**_** long anyways. :3**

**Anyways, hopefully I won't take so long to update again.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks kasey, I'm glad you like this. X)**

**And ugh this chapter is still so short, sorry London Bai, I'm still working on making them longer. :3**

**xXx**

Gaz smoothed her hands over the soft, velvety sheets of her bed, admiring the dark color. It almost reminded her of her own black colored bed. Just not as soft and brand new looking.

Sitting down on the edge, she looked around the dark room, taking everything in. "It almost looks like my room." She mused.

Tak plopped herself down next to the human girl and leaned back onto her hands. "You can thank your brother for that, he seemed to know what your room looked like."

Gaz looked at her brother with a glare. "You've been in my room?"

Dib quickly backed away from his spot in front of her, waving his hands frantically. "No Gaz! I..uh..I just remember it from the few times I've seen it!"

She seemed to accept that and looked away with a small sigh. "I guess it wouldn't matter now anyways. I won't even be able to see my room anymore."

Dib lowered his arms and stared at his sister with a sad expression. "Maybe we can go visit the house later." He sent her a small smile.

She glanced up at Dib, than Tak, who gave a smile, finally staring back down at her lap. "I..guess."

Her fingers drummed lightly on her legs, itching to ask a question that's been bothering her for a while, "hey Dib?" He nodded his head at her when she looked up to let her know she had his undivided attention. "Where's dad?"

His expression dropped at the question, his hand left his pocket to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Um..well..we haven't..exactly found him..yet." He muttered quietly.

Violet bang's covered her eyes as she lowered her head back down to stare at her lap, short nails scratching her legs lightly at the news.

"Oh."

Dib's mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he grappled for words to remedy the situation. "But..but, I'm sure he's fine Gaz! He's probably somewhere hidden at Membrane labs. You know dad, Gaz! He wouldn't go down so easily." He chuckled lightly, using his finger to push his glasses back up his nose.

Gaz let out a breath through her nose and brushed a hand through her hair, deciding that she couldn't handle having Zim's scent on her skin any longer. "You have a shower, right?" She asked, turning to look at Tak, who was examining the fake nails of her hologram hand.

"Of course," Tak nodded, pushing herself to sit up. "I'll bring you to it." She offered, lifting a hand to pat the other girl's back. Her violet eyes narrowed slightly, when she noticed Gaz's arm twitch slightly as her back stiffened at the touch, though her expression portrayed nothing.

Her eyes shifted up to Dib to see if he noticed anything, but he just smiled encouragingly and turned to leave obviously having not noticed the tiny reaction.

Once the door shut after him, Tak turned to the female next to her. "Ok, what's wrong with your back?" She asked.

Gaz glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Nothing's wrong."

"I'm not stupid Gaz, don't think I didn't notice you tense up after I touched your back."

Gaz's finger twitched against her leg slightly. "It's nothing. Just bring me some gauze after my shower."

"You're going to be able to cover whatever's on your back on your own?" Tak asked, unconvinced.

The violet haired girl just growled in response and abruptly stood up. "Just show me where the showers are."

The Irken quickly followed her and blocked the door. "Not until you show me your back." She growled back irritably.

"Move." Gaz demanded, amber eyes narrowing into a glare.

"No." Tak stated firmly, glaring right back.

After a few minutes of silent staring, Gaz let out a heavy breath and turned around. "Fine," she looked over her shoulder back at the blue haired female. "Just don't tell Dib. I'll show him on my own."

She turned back around, satisfied once the Irken nodded in agreement. She toyed with the edge of her shirt for a couple minutes, wondering if she should really show Tak. But still being able to smell Zim on her and remembering the feel of his hands on her body was driving her insane, forcing her to just pull off her shirt so she could hurry and scrub him off her skin.

Slowly, wrap by wrap, the gauze drifted from her skin to pool around her on the ground as her damaged back became visible to Tak's sharp gaze.

Nothing was said for a few moments, silence rang around the room as Tak quietly took in the sight of her marked skin. Gaz glanced over her shoulder at the Irken, and though she tried to hide it, the human could see the sympathy in the Irken's eyes once she looked up at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your sympathy." She spat.

Tak raised a finger to touch an old wound that had scabbed over. "I..we need to tell Dib."

Gaz spun around with her teeth bared threateningly. "I said I'll tell him on my own _later_."

The Irken straightened up and stared defiantly back at the human. "I'm holding you to that."

"Fine." Gaz agreed, pulling her shirt back on. "Now take me to the showers."

**xXx**

Gaz was walking back to her room from the shower in a robe. When she noticed almost everyone gathered at the elevator that leads to the upstairs.

Dib patted Rez on the back as the red haired male walked in from the elevator. "Hey, glad to see you came back. I don't know how you always go out and never get caught." He laughed.

Rez chuckled and opened his bag of chips. "I don't know. I'm just really lucky I guess."

Zita looked at the bag and smiled. "Ooh, you found chips! Can I have some?" She asked, reaching a hand out to the bag.

The red eyed male quickly yanked it away from her reach. "NO! I found it, it's mine! Besides, you're getting a bit fat." He growled, grabbing a chip and shoving it into his mouth.

Zita gasped, her eyes widened as she looked down at her body. "I'm..I'm not fat.." She muttered, as her eyes filled up with tears.

Rez snorted and chewed his chips obnoxiously.

The pink haired girl let out a quiet sob as she ran away with her hands covering her eyes.

"Zita!" Gretchen cried out in alarm as she ran to follow her friend.

"Rez." Dib growled. "Why the _hell_ would you say that when you know she has self conscious issues." He snarled, trying to keep his temper in check.

Rez rolled his eyes as he swallowed his mouthful of chips. "She'll be fine. And besides, these are MY chips."

Dib dragged his hand down his face irritably. "Don't you EVER tell her that again! Or else I will deal with you personally." He threatened before angrily stalking off in the direction Zita went.

Rez scoffed and walked away, his crimson eyes quickly spotted Gaz standing not too far away, watching the spectacle quietly and made his way over to her.

"Hey." He greeted with a smirk.

"Hi." She greeted back, looking up at his towering form.

"You want some chips?" He asked, holding the bag out to her, for a brief moment Gaz saw an image of Zim offering her snacks from his home world but she quickly shook it off.

Gaz glanced at the bag then back at him with a cocked brow. "So, I can have some chips but Zita can't?"

Rez made a grumbling noise. "I didn't offer any to her, and I usually don't share my snacks with anyone. But," he reached into the bag and pulled out a chip to press against her lips. "I'll make an exception for you." He winked playfully at her.

Gaz turned her head away from the offered snack, he frowned at his rejected offer and ate the chip.

"And just why am I the exception when we barely know each other?"

Instead of answering, Rez's crimson eyes chose to rove down the length of her body, donned only in a thin white robe. "You look lovely wrapped in white." He muttered quietly, eyes lingering on the exposed skin of her collarbone.

Feeling uncomfortable, Gaz pulled the robe tighter around herself. "Hey, eyes up here." She growled.

He snapped out of his trance and looked back up at her face. "Heh, sorry about that, I was a bit distracted."

At that moment, Tak walked up behind Gaz and touched her shoulder. "There you are, I've been waiting for you in your room this whole time." She grumbled.

Taking notice of Rez, Tak sent him a strained smile as she grabbed Gaz's wrists. "If you don't mind, I'm going to borrow her." She told him politely, beginning to pull Gaz back towards her room.

He frowned, his crimson eyes narrowed into a brief glare that lasted only for a few seconds before being replaced with a small smile. "No problem. See you later Gaz, remember only you're welcome to have some of my snacks if you want." Rez waved, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

Gaz merely nodded back at him as she let herself get dragged back to the privacy of her room.

"You shouldn't hang around him." Tak started once she closed the door and reached forward to open and pull off Gaz's robe.

The violet haired girl's hands immediately shot up to try and cover herself. "Oh ok, I love how you just undress me without asking." She muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Tak replied, missing the sarcastic tone completely. "You have a nice sized chest. Irkens don't have breasts like you humans do." She reached a pale hand out to grab the human's breast.

She squeezed lightly, managing to get a squeak out of Gaz who was desperately trying to refrain herself from punching the Irken for groping her. "Hmm, they're quite soft," she brought her other hand up to touch her own hologram one. "Maybe, I should make them softer."

Gaz slapped her hand away and backed away in embarrassment. "Stop it! Weren't you saying something about Rez earlier?"

Tak looked up at her in confusion until she remembered. "Oh yes I was," she grabbed the gauze off the bed and moved to stand behind Gaz. "I was saying you shouldn't hang out with him."

"And why shouldn't I hang out with him?" Gaz asked, lifting her arms so Tak can wrap the bandage around her body.

"Because I don't like him," Tak muttered. "I don't know what it is, but something about him bothers me. Not only that, he can also be an ass."

Gaz grabbed her hair and moved it over her shoulder, out of Tak's way. "I think he's just an asshole, nothing wrong with that, Earth has a lot of assholes."

"I know, but...I just don't like him and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

"Whatever," Gaz remarked uncaringly. "Besides, he's the one that keeps coming to me in the first place."

Tak finished her work and ran her fingers gently down the bandage making sure nothing was loose. "Then try to make an excuse to avoid him." She backed away from the human to head back out the door with the gauze in hand.

Gaz glared at the Irken from over her shoulder. "What I do and don't do is up to me and shouldn't be any of your business." She growled quietly.

Tak rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Whatever. All I care about is that you better show your brother your back," she grumbled and pointed to the bed. "And there's your clothes. You can thank Dib for helping me pick what kind of clothes you used to wear. Later on, I'll have my computer create more clothes for you."

Only when the door clicked shut did Gaz move to her bed and looked at her clothes. Just a simple black t-shirt and mini skirt, with gray stripped glovettes and stockings. "Geez Dib, you remember so much stuff about me, it's kind of creepy." She mumbled to herself as she began to get dressed.

Looking at the end of the bed, she noticed a pair of combat boots and grabbed them, slipping them on. "Not bad." She muttered appreciatively as she tied them up.

Finally, she stood up and grabbed her skull pendant off her dresser and slipped it over her head. Grabbing the pendant, she moved her fingers over it, feeling the smooth texture despite how many years old it is.

She dropped back onto the bed and curled onto her side, deciding to take a small nap as she clutched the pendant against her chest.

**xXx**

Zim was sitting down on the bed where he used to keep Gaz, his face burrowed into the palms of his hands as his elbows rested against his knees.

"Master?" Gir asked, moving in front of him and trying to peer up at his face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Gir." He replied quietly, refusing to look at the little robot.

"Are you suuuuure?" Gir asked with a smile.

"Yes, Gir," Zim growled. "Now go make waffles or something, leave Zim alone."

Gir squealed and ran out of the room, screaming 'Waffles!' The entire way out.

A squeak was heard and Zim let out a frustrated sigh. "You too mini moose, go help Gir make the waffles."

The purple moose squeaked again and floated out of the room.

Finally, with a small growl, Zim fell back against the bed. "I can still smell her on these sheets." He gritted his teeth angrily, claws digging into the sheets. "Where are you little Gaz?"

He reached under his invader shirt and pulled out a skull pendent, similar to the one Gaz was wearing. He held it above his head and stared at it.

_Gaz came to his house, holding her hands behind her back. "I..wanted to give you something." She mumbled quietly._

_Zim smiled and stood up straighter. "Yes, what is it that you want to give Zim?" He asked eagerly._

_Her eyes shifted to stare at the side, feeling suddenly embarrassed. After a few seconds of contemplation, Gaz finally shot her hand forward in front Zim's face._

_Zim stared with wide eyes at the pendent swinging gently on the string, dangling from her hand. Then he looked at the one hanging from her own neck, then back to the one in her hand. They were exact replicas._

_"Little Gaz wants to give Zim the necklace?" He asked, reaching out to poke the pendent._

_Gaz blushed slightly as she continued to look away. "Yes, and you better like it too. My mom gave both of them to me when I was a baby before she died, my dad said that she wanted me to give the second one to someone I care about."_

_Zim reached forward and cradled the pendent delicately in his hands as Gaz dropped her hold on the string. "So, this means that little Gaz cares about Zim?"_

_She didn't reply, but Zim knew the answer._

_"Then yes, Zim accepts this most wonderful gift from his love-pig!" He announced happily, slipping the string over his head and letting the pendent drop to rest against his chest._

_He looked at Gaz's blushing face as she stared at the pendent laying against his chest, a smug grin pulled across his lips. "Of course Zim would be the one that you would bestow this most wondrous gift," he laid a hand against his chest as his tone took on an arrogant tone. "Zim knew little Gaz could never resist Zim's amazingness!"_

_Amber eyes narrowed into slits as Gaz sent him a warning glare. "Don't be getting arrogant, you cocky litt-" she was cut off by Zim's lips crashing into hers, automatically silencing her as his arms encircled her waist, dragging her into the house._

Zim had his arm thrown across his eyes as his hand clutched the pendent to his chest. His whispered voice drifted around the empty room.

"Gaz."

**xXx**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay, I finally got a couple days off and decided to work on this thing. :3**

**xXx**

A knocking sounded at the door. Gaz groaned and shifted to lay on her back as she tried to blink away the sleepiness from her eyes.

The person knocked again, louder. "Ugh, shut up. I heard you the first time." She muttered groggily, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. A few seconds later she moved her feet off the bed and walked to the door.

She twisted the knob and yanked the door open, a grouchy glare ready on her face to the person who woke her up. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as her eyes were met with a red shirt, forcing her to crane her neck back to glare up at the playful crimson eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, you finally up?" He asked with a crooked smile, lifting an arm to lean against the doorframe as he lowered his head closer to hers.

Gaz's grip on the doorknob tightened as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you want?" She bit out, preparing to slam the door in the red haired male's face if he didn't have a good reason for waking her up.

"You hungry? I've got frozen pizza I found earlier, I heard from Dib that you like pizza," he pushed off the doorframe and nodded his head to the area behind him. "I'm heating it up right now."

Gaz opened her mouth to reject his offer and go back sleep when her nose suddenly caught a whiff of the pizza nearby, causing her stomach to growl loudly in protest. "Sure, I guess I'll have some." She agreed, ignoring her tired limbs demanding her to go lay back down.

She followed him to the kitchen just in time to see Dib pulling the pizza out of the oven and placed it on the stove to cool down. "Dude, I thought you were watching this?" He asked, turning to the pair that entered the kitchen.

"I was," Rez stuffed his hands in his pocket and tilted his head towards the smaller girl next to him. "But I was waiting for Gaz to wake up."

The violet haired girl ignored the two males in favor of the pizza, she walked past them and helped herself to a slice, the heat coming from the bread only serving as a minor annoyance as she lifted it and took a large bite. "Not as good as Bloaty's, but it'll do." Gaz told them as she took another bite.

Dib raised an eyebrow and reached for a slice, quickly pulling away once he touched it. "How are you not burning your hand and mouth?" He asked in disbelief.

She merely shrugged and took another bite, tossing the crust into the trash, she eagerly grabbed another slice. Dib watched her eat as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

His eyes shifted to the red head still standing at the entrance, his crimson eyes staring blankly at his sister as she ate. Dib cleared his throat. "So, uh, Rez you want a slice? you know..before its gone." He muttered looking pointedly at Gaz as she reached for her third slice.

Rez's eyes flickered from Gaz to the pizza, Dib noticed the corner of his upper lip lift as he sneered in what he presumed was disgust, Rez quickly covered the expression with a small smile as he shook his head. "Naw, I'm not hungry. I'll just eat something later."

"You sure?" Dib asked, deeming the pizza safe to touch and grabbed a piece. "I don't think I've seen you eat anything but chips."

Rez chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I just eat when nobody's around."

"Ok then." Dib replied offhandedly as he noticed Tak by the entrance waving him over with a smile. He took a quick glance at Gaz to see her grabbing the tray of pizza and bringing it over to the table so she could sit, Rez wasted no time to take the chair next to her.

Seeing that they were occupied, Dib wandered over to Tak. "What's up?" He asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

Tak wrinkled her face in disgust at the greasy food. "How could you eat that? Its so greasy and gross looking."

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it." He shot back, shoving the grease covered bread in her face.

Tak growled and shoved his hand away. "Stop it!"

Dib laughed and brought the pizza to his mouth. "So, what did you want?"

She huffed and brushed some of the indigo bangs out of her violet eyes. "Did you talk to Gaz alone yet?"

Swallowing the mouthful of food, he shook his head. "Um..no. Am I supposed to?"

"Well no. But I'm sure she would have something to tell you when you do talk to her."

"I'm not following you."

Tak let out an aggravated sigh, tempted to just tell him about the scars but knew it would be better if Gaz told him herself. "Just...talk to her when you can. Ok?"

He swallowed the last of the pizza and stared at Tak with a perplexed look.

The Irken peeked her head through the entrance to glance at the two talking inside. "Doesn't it seem a bit strange that Rez keeps trying to get close to Gaz? He never really had an interest in anyone until she came." She remarked, turning back around to face the human.

Dib wiped his hands on his shirt. "Maybe he has a crush on her." He replied uncaringly as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

A grumbling noise left the alien's throat as she grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to an area where the other two couldn't hear them. "But doesn't he seem strange to you? I've never seen him eat anything but snacks! Did he eat any of the pizza in there?"

"He said he wasn't hungry."

"See! He doesn't eat normal food."

"Maybe he only likes to eat by himself."

Tak shook her head furiously. "You know..I don't think I've ever seen him even enter or leave the shower rooms either like everyone else."

"You watch when the guys enter and leave the showers?" Dib asked in disbelief.

"No!" Tak screeched. "I'm just saying that he seems a bit off!"

Dib chuckled and shook his head. "Tak, I think you're just being paranoid, not every human acts the same, you know." He laid his hands on her cheeks, cradling her face delicately. "Maybe you should relax."

Her hands balled into fists. "Dammit Dib! I don't need to relax!" She growled furiously.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look when you're angry?" He managed to back her up against the wall and leaned his head down to press against hers.

Tak could feel her face heat up as she tried to stay angry at the male. "Shut up! Y-you're not listening to me!"

"I am listening to you, but I think you're just overreacting. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I am NOT overreacting, you four eyed bi-" she was silenced by Dib's lips against hers.

"Just calm down Tak. I don't think anything's wrong with him. But, let's not talk about that right now, we haven't been able to have any time to ourselves for a while now. I think we should take advantage of that right now." He pressed his lips back on hers before she could reply and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tak's fingers twitched, part of her wanting to shove him away and try to talk him into being suspicious of Rez. But, his slim fingers danced up her spine, sending a shiver through her body as she automatically melted into his arms, any other thoughts were tossed out the window as she allowed him to drag them to their room.

**xXx**

Rez leaned his chin onto the palm of his hand as he watched in amazement as Gaz managed to eat the last slice of the large pizza all by herself. "Wow, you must have been hungry, huh?"

She shrugged indifferently as she wiped her hands on a napkin. "I like pizza."

"I can see that," he reached forward and pushed the tray to the side. "What other foods do you like?"

She balled the napkin into a ball and tossed it into the trash can. "Anything really...except hot dogs. Stupid Dib ruined those for me."

He chuckled and leaned closer to her. "What'd he do?"

"I don't feel like explaining."

"Oh, come on you don't need to give me all the details," he insisted, reaching a hand out to twirl his finger around a violet lock of hair.

Gaz raised an eyebrow at the action, but refrained from saying anything, already used to her hair being played with thanks to Zim. "My stupid brother placed a curse on me when we were younger that made me unable to eat anything but hot dogs. That's all you need to know."

Rez blinked slowly, letting all the information sink in. "That...sucks." He finally responded as he went back to toying with her hair.

"Yup."

They sat in silence for a few seconds until Gretchen and Zita walked in to get water to drink. Gaz nodded at them in acknowledgment as they waved at the two sitting down, the pink haired girl glared at the red head that didn't bother to acknowledge their presence, still bitter about her last encounter with him.

They got their glasses of water and was about to leave when Gretchen lost her footing and tripped, sending her glass flying forward, the majority of the water splashing onto Gaz's legs as the rest just barely touched Rez as he jumped out of his seat like a cat to avoid the liquid.

"What the fuck are you doing, you stupid idiot?!" He screamed at the purple haired girl who was picking herself up from the floor with help from Zita.

"I-I'm sorry." She muttered nervously.

"Fuck your sorry, be more careful dumbass!"

Gaz frowned at the red head on the other side of the table, who was staying as far away from her and the puddle of water. Her frown deepened as she listened to him continue screaming at the shy girl. Yes, she was annoyed at the water soaking her legs, but she didn't see the reason for a reaction as extreme as his, especially since the water didn't even touch him.

"Hey! Leave her alone, it was an accident!" Zita finally stepped in, once she saw tears gather in the girl's eyes.

Rez quickly flipped his rage onto her. "These accidents wouldn't happen if you stupid girls would pay attention to what the fuck you are doing!"

Zita glared at him hatefully, grabbing her glass of water, she stomped over to him and threw the water at him. "Asshole!"

Gaz could only sit there and watch in surprise as Rez ran out of the room screaming as soon as the water touched him, the only other person that she's ever seen have such a reaction to water was...Zim.

Zita chuckled with a triumphant smirk. "That's what he gets, right Gretchen?"

Gretchen wiped her eyes with a small smile. "Thanks."

The pink haired girl smiled and walked back to embrace her friend, the both of them never noticed Gaz get up and leave the room to follow the red head.

It wasn't hard for her to find the male, since he left a water trail all the way to where he had run off too. She ended up finding herself walking into the towel room where she found him with a large white towel, hastily drying his skin off, his red shirt that was completely soaked was tossed off to the side.

Her eyes took in the sight of his bare back and decided to chance it. "Zim?"

He froze for a few seconds, than turned his head to the side to look back at her in confusion. "Who's Zim?"

Gaz shook her head when his eyes didn't portray any recognition of the name. "Nothing. You just reminded me of him when you had your little water freak out."

'Though his freaking out was because he's Irken.' She thought to herself, not exactly sure if she wanted to tell Rez about Zim being an Irken.

Rez moved the towel from his head to rest on the back of his neck. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Gaz glared off to the side. "More like he _was_ my boyfriend. I don't know where _my_ Zim went."

Rez smirked and walked towards her until he had her pressed against the wall. "So, I remind you of this Zim guy?"

She stared up at his mischievous crimson eyes blankly, musing to herself that if his eyes were a few shades lighter it would be exactly like Zim's unique eye color. "Only _some_ aspects of your personality reminds me of him."

He chuckled. "Sure." He trailed his fingers up her neck to brush them against a certain area behind her ear.

A light shiver coursed through her body as her eyelids lowered slightly. How did he know where her sensitive spot was? Only Zim knew that..

His smirk widened as he continued to rub that spot and slowly lowered his head down to hers. Gaz stared up at him in a daze, suddenly finding herself imagining Zim leaning towards her and shut her eyes, awaiting the touch of his lips to hers.

Their lips had just barely brushed against the other when they heard someone enter the room. "Oh...I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Dib asked, backing up with his hands in the air as Rez reluctantly pulled away from Gaz and walked to his wet shirt, using the towel from around his neck to pick it up, he walked out of the room without a word.

Amber eyes blinked as Gaz brought herself back to reality, her hand lifted to touch the spot behind her ear. Her lips pulled back into a sneer as she cursed that spot, it was the only thing that could make her weak in the knees with just a simple touch and she hated it, Zim used to always use it against her when he wanted her attention.

"You ok Gaz?" She frowned and looked at her brother.

"Yeah..what did you want?" She looked at his appearance and raised an eyebrow. "Your fly's open..and your hair's a mess."

Dib blushed and pulled up his zipper. "I, uh..was doing errands." He mumbled awkwardly, trying to fix his hair.

"Must have been some interesting 'errands'."

"Heh, so uh, Tak was saying for me to talk to you because there would be something that you would want to tell me." He told her quickly to change the subject.

Gaz sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess it's time I tell you, since apparently she doesn't want to wait until I'm ready." She grumbled, grabbing Dib's wrist and dragging him out of the room. "We're going to my room for this."

**xXx**

Dib could only stare speechless at her back as she stood in front of him, refusing to look at him.

"He...he did this to you?"

Gaz nodded. "Yeah."

His teeth grinded together as his shaking hands balled into fists, his brows lowered as his eyes narrowed into slits at the scars. "I'm going to _kill_ him."

She didn't respond as he tried to control his temper and not just storm out of the base to hunt down a certain Irken. They may not have been close, but she was still his sister, and NO ONE hurts his family.

He let out a deep breath once he noticed Gaz grab the gauze to try to unsuccessfully wrap her wounds back up.

Placing a hand on her wrist to stop her, Dib pulled the gauze away. "Wait, you have to clean it before you wrap it back up. I'll get Tak to help you."

He walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Tak already standing there with a bottle of alcohol ready. He handed her the roll of gauze and jerked his head towards the door. "Take of her for me will you? I need to go blow off some steam at the shooting range." He told her, and stormed off before even waiting for her reply.

Tak watched him go before quietly entering the room and shutting the door behind her. Placing the gauze on the bed she grabbed a cloth and poured some alcohol on it.

Moving behind the human, Tak watched as she pulled her violet hair to the side. "This is going to sting, ok?"

Gaz nodded and waited patiently until the Irken pressed the cloth against her back. "He reacted a lot better than I thought he would." Gaz told her through clenched teeth.

Tak smiled and rubbed the cloth softly against her back. "Did he now?"

"Yeah...I honestly thought that he would freak out, cause a huge scene, and run out of the base screaming about how he'll kill that 'stupid alien'."

Tak chuckled and reached for the gauze. "I guess he's..what do you humans call it? Oh yeah, I guess he's growing up."

Gaz felt herself smiling a little. "Yeah, I guess he is."

**xXx**

**I actually meant to finish this chap yesterday, but youtube has been veeery distracting for me lately. :3**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay, I made Rez into a creeper.**

**xXx**

Dib looked at his sister laying stretched out on the couch next to him and smiled, seeing her relaxed form as she slept. He turned back to the tv and sighed in disappointment when he saw that mysterious mysteries had ended.

Grabbing Gaz's ankles that were resting in his lap, he lifted them up slightly and scooted out. Stopping at the door, Dib paused to look back at the slumbering girl one last time before deciding to leave to find something to entertain himself with.

The door clicked shut quietly and Gaz shifted to lay on her back, still in a deep sleep.

A few minutes of silence and the doorknob twisted again as the door was pushed in to let in another presence. Quietly closing the door behind them, the person silently made their way over to the violet haired girl and stood next to the couch, looming over her sleeping form.

Crimson eyes roved over her body, drinking in the sight of her clothed in a short nightdress, the bottom of the dress hitching up as her legs moved when she shifted again.

Slowly lowering himself to his knees, Rez stared in interest at her face, hesitantly, he brought a hand up to rest against her cheek, feeling the soft skin. His thumb brushed along her eyelashes, feeling the tiny hairs tickling his finger.

His attention eventually drifted to her lips, parted slightly as soft breaths escaped. He moved his thumb to run over her lips, feeling the texture as he licked his own, remembering how close he was to tasting them until her brother had to barge in.

Finished with her face, his hand drifted down her neck, to her shoulder, and traveled down the length of her arm with a featherlight touch, crimson eyes narrowed in curiosity as goosebumps rose over the smooth skin as his fingers brushed over them.

An eyebrow rose as he stuck out his index finger to feel the minuscule bumps.

Quickly finding himself bored with poking her arm, he turned his attention back to the rest of her body. Lifting his hand, he slowly raised it to just over her collarbone, letting it hover over it as he hesitated. Wondering if he might wake her up by accident.

He growled quietly as he reprimanded himself for being so hesitant, and lowered his hand to roam down her body with the same featherlight touch he used on her arm.

Reaching the bottom of her dress, Rez slid his fingers along her thigh until the tips of his fingers slipped underneath the soft material.

He bit his lower lip, crimson eyes darting to the door as if he expected someone to burst in and catch him. He stared at the door for a few more seconds then moved his fingers up, slowly pulling the dress up.

Suddenly, the door was pulled open as Zita walked in, she froze as her eyes caught Rez's when his head snapped up.

He quickly yanked his hand away from Gaz as he stood up.

"You..." She gaped at him as he walked towards her. "You fucking pervert. I'm going to tell Dib!"

He stopped in his tracks next to her and turned to her with a challenging glare. "You're going to tell Dib what?" He whispered quietly, crimson eyes seeming to darken to a blood red in his anger.

She gulped nervously, but narrowed her own eyes right back at him, refusing to be intimidated. "I'm going to tell him that you had your disgusting hand up his little sister's fucking dress!" She growled, spinning on her heel and stomping away.

Rez glared at her back and turned to see if Gaz had woken up. Seeing that she was still sleeping peacefully, he turned and followed after the fuming pink haired girl.

**xXx**

Dib shot his hand forward and clenched his hand around the red shirt in front of him, dragging Rez down to his level. "Is what Zita saying true?" He growled into the red haired male's face.

Rez glanced to the side at Zita who had a small smirk on her lips. He calmly brought his eyes back to the furious amber ones in front of him.

"She's trying to frame me, I was pulling down Gaz's dress since it had lifted up from her moving around. I just wanted to watch tv without her flashing me." He explained.

Dib's hand loosened on his shirt slightly as he glanced from Rez to Zita.

Zita's jaw dropped as she looked at Dib incredulously. "I..he..I saw him with his hand up her dress!" She yelled at Dib, pointing an accusing finger at Rez.

Dib looked back at the other male for any sort of reaction, but the red head just stared back at him calmly. "My hand was at the bottom of her dress, pulling it down." He replied, he moved his head towards the younger boy and lowered his voice. "Dib, you know Zita has been holding a grudge against me for a while now. How do you know that she's not lying?"

Amber eyes narrowed. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Rez scoffed and shook Dib's hand off his shirt. "Whatever." He grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to leave.

"Rez." Dib said, causing the red head to pause. "I don't know if you're lying or saying the truth...but I want you to stay away from Gaz. She's already been through a lot."

Dib pushed up his glasses and stared at the red head's back, waiting for his reply.

"Nobody tells me what to do." He finally replied, beginning to walk away. "I'm going to go scavenge outside. I'll be back later." He muttered, getting no reply from the other two as he left.

**xXx**

"Gir! Lets go! We only came here to see if little Gaz was here, not hang out!" Zim screeched, waiting impatiently at the entrance of the Membrane household for his minion.

"Squeak."

Zim snapped his head towards the little purple moose at his side. "You know where he is?"

"Squeak." Minimoose replied.

"Well, go retrieve him for Zim!" He commanded as Minimoose automatically floated off to go retrieve the dysfunctional Sir unit.

Within seconds the Irken spotted the pair running back towards him, Gir holding something in his little hand. "I found Gazzy master!"

"This is a picture Gir!" He screamed, snatching the photo out of Gir's hand. "It is not little Gaz..." He trailed off as he looked at the photo of Gaz, who had a shocked look on her face with a fist raised ready to punch the person who took the picture.

He blinked as he quickly remembered that he was the one that took the photo of her before with her camera. He remembered having a swollen cheek with quite a few missing teeth after that incident.

Zim sighed and placed the photo into his PAK. "Come on Gir and Minimoose. There's still houses left to look through!" He announced, spinning around and marching out of the house, his little minions following after him obediently.

They went through numerous other houses looking for any signs of Gaz, only to come out empty handed. "Ugh, this is so frustrating! Where could one human girl possibly hide!" Zim complained, stomping his feet in annoyance.

"Oooh! I wanna go to that house!" Gir screeched, pointing at a pink house nearby. "It's pink! Like the pig! Imma go!"

Zim quickly reached down and snatched Gir up by the antenna before he could get away. "Gir! How many times does Zim have to tell you to not run ahead!" He screamed, shaking the Sir unit around and listened to him let out a stream of giggles.

The sound of a door slamming automatically silenced Zim, muffling Gir with his hand, he raised an antenna and listened for where the sound came from.

His sharp eyes almost immediately spotted a red haired human leaving the pink house Gir wanted to go to. Keeping a firm grip on the Sir unit, Zim ducked into an alleyway, Minimoose automatically following and peeked around the corner at the human.

The red head looked around before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off. Zim became intrigued, wondering if maybe this human could lead him to Gaz, he let out his metallic legs and scaled the wall of the building he was leaning against to follow the human.

The human walked at a leisure pace, like he didn't have a care in the world and Zim was almost tempted to start screaming at the human to hurry the hell up.

As he followed him, Zim couldn't help but think to himself on how a human could be taking his time and looking so carefree when there's aliens around that could kill him.

Eventually, Zim seemed to forget that he was even holding Gir to the point where the Sir unit was able to wiggle his mouth free from his master's gloved hand. "Hey! We didn't get to go to the pink house!"

Zim gasped and muffled Gir's mouth as he quickly lowered himself to lay flat on the roof, carefully, he lifted himself to peek over the edge only to duck back down when he saw the human staring up at the building with a raised brow.

"Damnit Gir." Zim whispered, listening for when the human would start walking again.

Eventually, after a few minutes of silence and him struggling to keep Gir still, Zim finally heard the sounds of footsteps walking again and slowly lifted himself back up to see the human walking away with that same carefree stride.

Making sure that he had a tight grip on Gir's mouth, Zim continued stalking the human until they finally reached a dark blue house.

He watched as the red head made his way up to the front door and stopped as he looked around before opening the door and entering. Zim grinned and leaped off the roof, he hurried to a window as soon as he reached the ground and peeked inside to see the human languidly make his way to the center of the room and stomped his foot two times on the ground.

His antenna lifted in interest when the floor beneath the male jerked before slowly lowering into the floor until the human disappeared from view.

Ruby eyes blinked slowly as Zim let this information settle into his brain. He dropped his hold on Gir as a large grin pulled across his lips, he grabbed Minimoose and dragged him in front of his face. "This must be where little Gaz is!"

Minimoose smiled and squeaked in agreement.

"Of course I'm right, Zim is always right!" He screeched happily, letting go of the little moose and grabbed Gir again as he let out his PAK legs and climbed back up the building.

"Now we'll just wait until nighttime when the humans are asleep and then we'll infiltrate their hideout and get back what belongs to me." Zim told his minions as he laid down, deciding to make himself comfortable while he waited.

**xXx**

Nightfall eventually came and Zim eagerly jumped up and leaped off the building, landing onto the ground, he hurried his way over to the house and pulled open the door to quietly slip in. He looked around at the abandoned house and slowly made his way to the center of the living room where the human was.

He turned to look back at Gir and Minimoose waiting by the front door. "You two stay there and guard the entrance just in case." Minimoose squeaked happily while Gir just pulled a stuffed piggy out of his head and hugged it as he rolled around the ground.

"I like this place! Do they have waffles?!" Gir asked, running into the kitchen. Zim growled and ran after the robot and dragged him back out by the antenna, he dropped him by Minimoose with a loud clank.

"Stay by Minimoose Gir! You two need to watch the entrance just in case I need backup."

Making his way back to the middle of the room, Zim looked back at his two minions and nodded. "Zim shall return soon with little Gaz!" He announced, as he stomped his foot against the ground and feeling the floor jerk before slowly lowering into the ground.

Once the elevator reached its destination, Zim carefully peeked his head out and checked out his surroundings to make sure that there were no humans wandering around. Finding only silence and darkness, Zim quietly made his way out of the elevator, gratefully that his eyes are able to see in the dark and finding no need for turning on any lights.

After wandering around for a bit, Zim eventually found quite a few doors leading to what he assumed were bedrooms. Eager to find Gaz, he quickly strode up to the first door and slowly, opened the door, trying to avoid making any noise. He peeked inside and spotted a sleeping pink haired girl that he very vaguely remembered from his elementary school, what interested him more was the mass of purple hair wrapped in her arms and took a step closer to see if that purple hair belonged to who he thought it did.

He was quickly disappointed when he found it was just some other girl that was in his old school and silently made his way out as the purple haired girl nuzzled her face closer against the other girl's neck.

He skipped over a couple doors and decided to open a door he randomly picked, only to see the tv on in the room with the same red head that he followed earlier laying against the couch and sleeping, Zim slowly backed out and silently shut the door, never seeing one of the human's eyelids lifting to reveal a single crimson eye watching him leave.

He again randomly picked out a room and opened the door to peek inside, he looked at the bed and immediately found himself grinning madly as he found what he was looking for.

He shut the door behind him and hurried his way over to the slumbering female. Carefully climbing onto the bed and over her form, he brushed his fingers through her hair gently until she woke from her sleep, groaning quietly.

Zim lowered his forehead down to press against hers as he watched her eyes slowly opening, she blinked a couple times until she noticed the glowing ruby in front of her own amber eyes. Zim grinned menacingly once her eyes widened in recognition as he softly stroked a claw down her cheek. "Hello, my little Gaz."

**xXx**

**Gaz has been sleeping a lot, I just noticed that.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a short chapter and I apologize for that, I've been busy, but I'll try to make the next one longer. ):**

**xXx**

Gaz couldn't believe that _he_ had managed to find her once again. She thought that Tak had gotten rid of the tracker that was on her, he couldn't possibly have another tracker on her that she doesn't know about...right?

Before she could even react, his claws slithered up her neck to that special spot just behind her ear, stroking the skin with just the right amount of pressure to make her eyes flutter shut, as her mind became hazy with the pleasurable feeling.

His lips pushed gently down against hers before moving feverishly, becoming drunk off her taste as his tongue dipped into her mouth.

He broke away to let her catch her breath as he pulled his hand away from her sensitive spot. "You've missed Zim haven't you?" He asked with a smug smirk that she couldn't see in the dark, but knew that he had from the tone in his voice.

Gaz let out a quiet breath as her mind cleared from the soothing sensations left from his claws. She blinked, eyes narrowing into a glare once what he asked registered in her brain. "Why the hell would I miss you?"

He snickered. "Zim has missed you too little Gaz." He pressed a kiss to the spot against the area behind her ear, forcing a gasp from her parted lips.

He let out a soft sigh, hot breath blowing against her warm skin, causing a shiver to course through her body. "Zim has missed his Gaz dearly." He whispered so softly that she had to strain her ears to hear as he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body.

Her arms laid limply at her side as he brushed his claws carefully along her back, mindful of her scars. She could feel his mouth opening and closing against her skin, forming words but never speaking and if she didn't know any better she would think that he was actually trying to apologize.

After a couple minutes of struggling to speak, he seemed to give up and instead moved his attention back up to her lips. But before he could even touch her lips, the door slammed open as light flooded her room.

A low growl escaped the Irken's throat as he glared at the three standing in the doorway. He slowly climbed off of Gaz to stand defensively in front of her.

"Zim!" Dib growled, as his eyes narrowed once he took in the sight of Zim ontop of his wide eyed, flustered sister.

"I told you I saw someone sneak into her room." Rez informed Dib dully.

Zim regarded the redhead quietly as an antenna lifted in curiosity. For some reason that human's voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite figure out where he could have heard the similar voice.

Nonetheless, familiar or not, the human was still a threat. "Hello, _DIB_ and _TAK_, and whoever _YOU_ are." He growled.

The redhead chuckled and sent him a smirk. "I'm the guy that's going to be taking your place in her heart." He nodded his head to the violet haired girl that was quietly taking in the events happening before her.

"She's mine!" Zim snarled, antennas pressed flat against his head in anger, he raised his claws in the air threateningly.

"Not for long." The human informed him smugly.

The Irken roared and charged forward with a claw reared back, he swung it forward, intending to rip the cocky human's face off. Inches away from the pale skin, his hand stopped, held back from an iron grip around his wrist.

Zim looked up at the human with wide eyes, but quickly wiped the shocked look from his face as he gritted his teeth and raised his other hand to strike. Only to find his hand restrained by the human's other hand.

He let out a grunt and tried to free his wrists unsuccessfully against the unnaturally strong human. He paused briefly when he heard a chuckle and looked up only to see crimson eyes staring down at him in a mocking manner. "Too easy."

Zim's face twisted into a sneer as he growled loudly, metallic clicks sounding as his PAK released two legs to try and stab the human who managed to dodge the legs.

Dropping his hold on Zim's wrists, Rez quickly grabbed the Irken's shoulders and used it as leverage to flip over the furious alien and land behind him. Pressing his palm to one of the pink buttons on Zim's PAK, the redhead twisted it clockwise until it made a clicking noise and forced Zim's metal legs to retract into his PAK.

Zim could only stand there and sputter in disbelief at the human behind him. "Wha- how do you know how to work an Irken's PAK?!"

Instead of getting an answer, however, Zim was shoved into Dib, who grabbed his arms and held them down as Tak placed some type of device against his PAK that quickly latched on and locked itself to him.

"What is that?! What did that she-Irk place on me?!" Zim screeched, ripping his arms out of Dib's grasp to reach back and try to tear the device off. He cursed in his native language as he tried in vain to remove the device.

"It renders your PAK useless. You can't use anything in there." Dib informed him coolly.

Zim screamed in anger and swung a claw out at the human. "Take it off!"

Dib ducked out of the way, and pulled a small spider-like device from his trench coat and threw it at the Irken, it latched onto his chest and Zim looked down at it in confusion, then disregarded it when nothing happened and lifted his claws to attack again.

Dib pulled a remote from his jacket and pressed a button, causing Zim to suddenly let out a scream of agony as he fell over and tried to pull the spider from his chest. "What are you doing to Zim?!" He cried in pain.

"Does it hurt? I hope it does." Dib growled, moving to stand over his struggling nemesis. "Originally it was going to deliver electric shocks to you Irkens when it latched on, but then I found out that electricity actually helps revive your kind since you aliens are technically part machine."

"So, the only thing I had to work with is your weakness to water, which you managed to fix by taking paste baths." Dib grinned widely down at the pained alien. "But the paste only protects your skin...it, however, doesn't protect your insides, which is why I created this little device to pump water into your body everytime I press the button." He pressed the button again, watching in satisfaction as the Irken screamed again and writhed against the floor, clawing desperately at his chest.

"Dib, stop it!" Gaz cried, staring down in horror at the pained alien.

"No. This is what he deserves." Dib growled, pressing the button, causing Zim to cringe as tears pricked the corner of his eyes, his breath beginning to come out as wheezes.

Gaz ran till she was standing in front of the downed alien. "Dib, stop...please..you're going to end up killing him!" She reached for the remote which he quickly pulled away.

"I should kill him for what he did to you Gaz! You're going to have those scars for the rest of your life because of him!" He screamed, thumb hanging threateningly over the button.

"I know...but if you care at all about me, then you won't kill him." She told him firmly, staring determinedly back at him.

Dib stared back at her and searched her eyes to make sure that this was what she really wants. Finally, after a couple minutes, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, not realizing how hard he was breathing in his anger. "Fine. I'll let him live, but we're going to keep him here under watch, if he tries anything..I'll kill him."

Gaz shook her head. "You're not going to kill him..if it comes down to it..I'll kill him."

Dib stared at her tiredly and let out a long sigh. "Fine." He looked down at the agonized alien who was staring off at nothing with glazed eyes. "But first, we have to find someplace to keep him, since it looks like he won't be moving anytime soon."

**xXx**

**Ugh, I'm going sleep.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Years! :D**

**And Minimoose x Mimi is adorable. X)**

**xXx**

Dib pressed a button on the remote that forced the little spider to loosen its grip on the downed Irken. Gaz automatically reached down and pulled the spider off, turning to hand it back to Dib who slipped it back into his trench coat.

"So, where are you guys going to leave him?" Rez asked.

Dib glanced at him and sighed. "I don't even know right now. I just don't want him to escape."

Gaz stared down at the unconscious Irken. "Why don't you let him stay with me?"

Dib's head quickly jerked in her direction. "Why the hell would you want that psychotic alien to stay with you in the same room?!"

Gaz shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because I wouldn't be wanting to kill him the first chance I get like everyone else here would want to do."

Dib opened his mouth to reply when a small black blur darted past everyone to stop in the middle of the room, revealing Mimi in her cat form. She flicked her tail, tossing the two intruders wrapped around it onto the floor.

Tak smirked at her obedient sir unit. "Good job Mimi."

Gir jumped up from the ground excitedly. "Wooo! That was fun! Take me for a ride again kitty!" He screeched, grabbing the black cat and hugging her tightly.

Mimi's red eye twitched as she wrapped her tail around Gir's neck and tossed him across the room to slam against the wall.

Minimoose got up from the floor and floated over to the stoic sir. He squeaked cutely and floated closer to rub his face against hers which she reluctantly allowed, tail flicking around dangerously in case he got out of hand.

Tak's eye twitched as she watched the sickeningly sweet display. "That..._thing_ has a crush on my Mimi." She growled.

While everyone was watching the two robots, Gir had finally pulled himself out of the hole in the wall and spotted a certain purple haired girl. "Gazzy! I founds you!" He cried happily, running up to her and hugging her side.

She sighed. "Yes...unfortunately for me." She grumbled to herself, reaching a hand to pat his head.

He pulled away and finally took notice of Zim laying unconscious on the ground. "Hey, why is master sleeping?" He asked, pulling from Gaz to poke his master's face curiously.

Minimoose pulled away from Mimi to float to his master, squeaking quietly. Gaz sighed and let the little moose settle onto her lap. "He'll be fine Minimoose."

Dib and Tak slowly made their way over to Gaz, Mimi darting up to settle herself on her mistress's shoulder. "I don't like the idea of him staying in this room with you Gaz." Dib continued.

Gaz stared down at the purple moose. "I'll have these guys staying with me in here. They listen to me more than they listen to him."

Dib shook his head. "I still don't like it, they were created by him - well atleast the moose was."

Rez finally decided to make his presence known again by joining the group. "How about I stay in here with them? I can guard Gaz in case he tries anything." He suggested, "plus you saw earlier. I can handle him just fine."

Dib stared at the redhead silently for a few seconds before finally letting out a silent breath. "Fine I guess. It's not like he can try anything without his PAK anyways. Plus Tak and I had managed to rig up this collar that works like a shock collar except with water." He explained, pulling out an ordinary looking collar with a small needle on the inside.

He bent down to lock the collar on, making sure the needle locked into the Irken's skin. "I'm going to trust Gaz with the remote." He muttered, pulling out a small remote and handing it to his sister.

Tak's violet eyes were narrowed, glaring suspiciously at the redhead of the group. "You know...I think I should leave Mimi with you guys in here too just in case."

Rez frowned at her. "Why? I just said I can take of her myself."

Tak scoffed. "Well, you can never be too careful. Mimi's staying in here too, right Dib?" She looked pointedly at the human next to her.

Dib raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded his head nonetheless. "Sure. Are you ok with this Gaz?"

Gaz shrugged uncaringly. "Sure as long as she doesn't get in my way. In fact I'll be fine with just Mimi with me, I don't need any protection. I can handle myself just fine."

Dib placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head towards Rez. "I guess that means you don't have to stay in here."

Rez growled and glared at Tak, who returned his anger with her own deadly glare. "I'm much more better protection than that pile of junk!" He growled, pointing at Mimi sitting comfortably on Tak's shoulder, ignoring Gaz's refusal of protection.

Tak gritted her teeth, trying to keep her temper in control. "How DARE you insult my Mimi! She's the most strongest and loyal companion that I've ever built!"

Rez snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _it_ sounds real advanced. What if the stupid thing were to malfunction and attack Gaz?"

A feral growl ripped from Tak's throat, her hands clenching into a tight fist. "Listen here, you fu-" She started, stomping forward towards the redhead, only to be stopped by a hand wrapping around her arm.

"Stop it." Dib commanded quietly. "Gaz. Who would you prefer to stay with you in here?"

"Mimi." She answered without hesitation. "I've always slept in my room with robots more than humans."

Dib yawned and scratched the back of his head, remembering that it was almost midnight. "Well, you guys heard the girl. Mimi's going to be the one to stay in here with her."

Rez scoffed. "Whatever..I'm going back sleep then." He grumbled, stomping out of the room.

Tak chuckled and patted Mimi's head. "I knew Mimi would win." The black cat rubbed her head against her mistress's chin before darting down to sit obediently at the edge of Gaz's bed.

Dib rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We should get a futon or something for the alien to sleep on." He muttered.

Tak grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "Come on, I'll bring you back to the room to go sleep. I'll make the bed for jackass down there and I'll stay with Gaz in here for tonight." She told him, dragging him out of the room after she watched Gaz climb into bed with the two little minions following her.

Her smile quickly disappeared when they left the room. "Why were you going to let Rez stay with her in the room? I told you I don't trust him."

Dib looked at her with a confused expression. "I don't know, he seems to actually care for her..."

Tak shook her head, unconvinced. "He's weird. I mean, how would he know how to work an Irken's PAK like he did with Zim's?"

Dib smothered another yawn with his hand and shrugged his shoulders, too tired to think about anything but sleep. "I don't know...lucky guess?"

**xXx**

**Fuck, don't you love how this chapter did absolutely nothing to move the plot along? I need to stop making such short useless chapters. I promise I'll try to make the next chap more longer…I hope.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm extremely sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with work as usual. D: And if its not work I'm busy with than I keep getting distracted by the Vocaloid or Pokemon fandom. xD**

**xXx**

Gaz groaned and shifted to lay on her side, wrapping her arms around her pillow. She felt her pillow move around a bit then brush a hand through her hair.

Wait. Pillows don't have hands.

Amber eyes squinted open and glanced up at her 'pillow', only to see violet eyes staring down at her. "Finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Gaz closed her eyes, "what are you doing in here Tak?" She grumbled, pulling her arms from around the other girl's waist.

Tak decided to keep running her fingers through Gaz's hair. "I decided to sleep in here yesterday, remember?"

"Mmm," Gaz mumbled. "What is it with you Irkens and playing with human's hair?" She asked, being reminded of how Zim used to play with her hair all the time.

The Irken shrugged, twirling a violet strand around her finger. "I don't know. Maybe it's because its something that we don't have."

Gaz yawned and felt something push against her abdomen, she lifted the blanket and looked down to see Gir cuddled up against her belly, sucking his thumb as he slept peacefully. She was instantly reminded of the night before and shot up from the bed. "Where's Zim?"

Tak grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to lay back down. "He's fine. He's still unconscious from the night before, Dib must have pumped quite a bit of water into his system if he's still recovering." She chuckled, tangling her fingers back into the violet locks.

Gaz leaned up a bit to peek over the bed to the unconscious Irken. "But he'll be okay right?..I know you Irkens don't sleep." She laid back down, staring up at the other female.

Tak nodded. "Of course he'll be. It would take more water than that to kill an Irken." She answered, staring down at the younger girl in confusion, wondering why she would even be concerned for Zim if he put her through hell before they found her.

"Hmm," Gaz reached down and fiddled with the surprisingly still slumbering Gir's antenna. "You know…you and Dib still haven't told me about why you're on Earth."

Tak sighed and looked away. "That's true," she turned her gaze back to Gaz. "Well, as you know, Zim destroyed my ship and I bet you guys just thought I floated off in space right?"

Gaz nodded. "I thought you just drifted off to some other planet."

The Irken chuckled. "Well, I didn't. Just like my ship, Mimi and I came crashing back down to earth in my escape pod, we just landed someplace other than your backyard."

Mimi silently made her way over to her Mistress's side and rubbed her head against her arm, Tak reached over and patted her head. "Mimi was pretty messed up after what you and that idiotic robot did to her, but I was able to fix her up perfectly, except she acts a lot like a real cat now…I think I still have to find a way to fix that."

"Anyways," she continued. "After fixing Mimi, we went back to the wienie warehouse to collect supplies and built this base to live in…I had no reason to return to Irk after the embarrassment of losing to Zim of all Irkens." She growled.

"And how exactly did Dib find you again? I never saw him get all excited and start ranting about you still being on earth." Gaz asked.

"I enrolled in a different school, but your brother ran into me at the store," she chuckled and shook her head. "I stupidly decided to use this same disguise except an older version. He automatically figured out who I was and started trying to restrain me while shooting off questions about what I was trying to do."

She brushed her fingers through the violet locks once more as she let a small smirk pull across her face. "He looked like a crazy little boy trying to restrain an older woman and ended up getting himself thrown out of the store. But, of course knowing your brother's obsessive tendencies," Gaz rolled her eyes with a nod of her head. "He ended up following me back to my base and snuck inside."

"That's Dib for you." Gaz mumbled. "So, what'd you do? Try to kill him?"

"I was thinking about doing that, but I decided to just tell him that I wasn't planning anything at all. That I was just going to live here normally until I was able to find my ship so I could leave this filthy rock. Surprisingly, he believed me. But despite that he constantly came over to visit me, either to talk and hang out or to help me with various projects.." Tak's smirk shifted into a soft smile. "He told me it was nice to have a friend to hang out with since you and Zim were usually gone together..I guess fighting with Zim was his only way of being friends with him."

Gaz looked away with a small snort. "Figures. Did he ever tell you that he had your ship?"

"Yes," Tak sighed. "But he didn't tell me until 6 years later when you guys were 15 or 16."

The younger girl raised a slender brow questionably. "And…you didn't get mad?"

The Irken frowned. "I was angry at first, I actually had to keep myself from punching him and let him explain why he didn't tell me earlier. At first he told me it was because he wanted to finish fixing it before giving it back to me, but then he told that it was actually because he was scared that I was going to leave him as soon as I got it back."

"After that, I surprisingly felt bad and forgave him. I told him he can keep the ship for now, since I had no desire to leave the planet, at first I was disgusted with myself since I could tell that I was starting to become soft, especially for a human of all things."

Tak sighed softly as she rested her back against the pillows. "Even though Irkens aren't supposed have any romantic feelings for another, I gradually began to accept mine for Dib, especially when he was able to gather enough courage to finally kis-"

"Well, that's all fine and dandy," Gaz cut her off, sitting up and stretching her limbs. "But, I just wanted to know how you were on this planet and why you're on our side. I don't practically want or need to know about Dib's love life." She shivered in disgust.

Tak smirked and moved to climb off the bed. "Fine then. I'm going to go talk to Dib then, come find me if you need anything."

Gaz was digging through the drawers, looking for clothes. "Sure."

Tak patted Mimi's head and moved to leave the room. "Oh, and Tak," Gaz started, The Irken paused and turned her head to look back at the other girl, waiting for her to continue. "Thanks…you know..for taking care of Dib." The girl mumbled.

"I know I may not act like it at all, but I do care about him." She continued digging through the drawers, refusing to look back at the blue haired Irken.

Despite her not looking at her, Tak still sent her a small smile. "You're welcome." She told her before shutting the door quietly behind her.

Gaz pulled a t-shirt and shorts and set them on the drawer as she pulled the nightdress off, oblivious to a quiet groan coming from a drowsy Irken as he finally woke up, once he was finally able to blink away the blurriness, Zim's ruby eyes widened as he noticed the little human in front of him getting undressed with her back to him.

He gulped as his gaze traveled appreciatively up her shapely legs, lingering for a few seconds on her well rounded backside covered only by a small, lacey panty before shaking his head lightly to keep himself from getting up and taking her right then and there despite the pain coursing through his body, he forced himself to lift his gaze up to her bandage covered back. He bit his lip as he felt his squeedly spooch tighten uncomfortably as he stared at the gauze covering the majority of her back and turned away, pretending to still be sleeping.

Gaz had just finished pulling her shirt over her head and was about to grab the shorts when she felt something slam into her side, knocking her to the ground. Whatever that had knock her down was still clinging to her waist as she growled and sat up, glaring down at her waist. "Gir.." She hissed at the little Sir.

"Hiiii!" Gir greeted happily, "You're naked!"

"I'm not naked, I just don't have pants on because you interrupted me when I was changing." Gaz growled.

Gir sent her a wide, goofy grin. "Can I help you change?"

She snarled and grabbed his antenna to try and yank him off her shirt. "NO!"

Gir let go of her shirt and instead latched onto her underwear, trying to pull them off. "Imma help you change!" He screeched.

"No! I wear that under the shorts Gir! I don't take that off!" Gaz screamed, trying to get him to let go.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!" She shook his arm, afraid to yank him and cause her underwear to rip, she saw Mimi leap off the bed to assist her, wrapping her black tail around the dysfunctional Sir's waist, the black cat pulled lightly so he wouldn't rip any clothes.

The trio continued struggling with Minimoose watching the entertainment from the side when the door slid open.

"Hey Gaz," Rez walked inside uninvited. "I wanted to see if you wanted t-" he paused as he noticed the violet haired girl struggling to keep her underwear on, a growing smirk itched its way onto his lips as stared down at Gaz and the Sirs. "Uh, do you need some help?" He chuckled.

Gaz growled, her cheeks taking on a rosy hue as she pulled down her shirt to try and cover what she could. "Yeah, you could go outside and learn how to knock next time." She grumbled, slowly managing to pull Gir off.

The redhead lifted his hands and backed out of the room. "Ok, sorry. I can tell I decided to come in at the wrong time." He chuckled, closing the door behind him.

Gaz finally managed to pull Gir's hand off and watched as Mimi yanked him away, amber eyes narrowed at the little purple moose as she stood up. "Thanks for the help." She spat at him sarcastically. He squeaked happily and floated over to Mimi's side.

She snatched her shirt off the dresser and held it out in front of her. "Look Gir, this is how you put on shorts," she pulled the shorts on and buttoned it. "You don't need to take off my underwear in order to put the shorts on, got it?"

Gir stared at her blankly. "I like cupcakes."

Gaz slapped her forehead and looked at Mimi. "Go toss him in a corner or something before I break him." She grumbled, stalking out of the room and into Rez.

She moved around him and continued walking as he followed her. "So, what did you want?"

She wandered into the kitchen where Dib and Tak were sitting at a table talking, they looked at the two and smiled.

"He didn't wake up yet, did he Gaz?" Dib asked her as she went into the refrigerator digging for something to eat.

"No he didn't. Still sleeping like a baby." She told him, as she chomped onto an apple, holding it in her mouth as she pulled out a frozen pizza to heat up.

"Good. He's getting tied up as soon as he gets up." Dib mumbled.

Gaz put the pizza into the oven and continued eating the apple as she waited for the pizza to cook.

Rez leaned onto the counter and looked at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go scavenging with me today?"

Tak frowned deeply as she heard what Rez asked, she turned to Dib with the disapproving frown. Dib turned in his seat to look at the two. "I don't think Gaz should be going outside yet Rez." Dib told him.

"Why not? I can protect her." Rez informed him.

Dib looked back at Tak before turning to Rez. "I wanted to train her on how to use a gun first."

"I already know how to use a gun." Gaz told him around a mouthful of apple.

"What? How?" Dib asked with a raised brow.

Gaz swallowed her food before answering. "Zim taught me how to use Irken guns. They're pretty similar to human guns actually."

Dib nodded. "Ok, but I still want you to come practice with us."

She shrugged, waiting impatiently for the pizza to finish cooking. "Sure, but I ain't going nowhere until I eat."

Rez frowned at the three. "But then who am I going to take with me scavenging?"

"I'll come with you!" Sara happily volunteered, having heard him when she was walking past, she flipped her black hair back and sauntered up to hang onto his arm. "It's ok if I come with you right?" She asked with a bat of her eyes.

His crimson eyes narrowed into a glare as he snarled down at her. "Fine." He growled, shaking her off his arm and storming out of the room. "Hurry up if you want to come with me."

Sara sighed dreamily as she followed after him. "I'm going to go scavenging with the hottest guy in this dump."

Gaz rolled her eyes and took out gloves to take out the pizza. "Well, I don't understand how you can not hate your classmates when they're as stupid as her." She grumbled to Dib.

"She can be nice…sometimes," Gaz sent him a pointed look. "Ok never. But I'm trying not to hate people Gaz."

"Whatever floats your boat Dib." She told him as she took off the gloves and grabbed a slice of pizza.

**xXx**

Dib stared in awe as he watched his little sister shoot every single target with perfect accuracy. "Wow Gaz, you don't even need to practice!"

Gaz smirked smugly at him as she pulled off the cover on her ears. "This is exactly why video games can be useful."

"Geez, I can tell. I guess you don't need my help then, I'm going to help Tak with Zita and Gretchen over there," he smiled at her as started heading over to the other three. "Call me if you need anything."

Gaz nodded and lifted her gun to aim at another target, she was just about to pull the trigger when she heard a gunshot and a loud pitched squeal quickly following after. She lowered the gun and looked to see Matthew – that one cowardly boy as she recalled – next to her holding a pistol in his shaking hands.

She moved next to him and looked at him staring sadly at the bullet that completely missed the target and was instead imbedded into the wall next to it. "You're pretty bad at this aren't you?" He jumped in fright and his face twisted into a horrified look as he looked at her, she could see the scream itching its way up his throat.

She sent him a deadly glare and raised her pistol inches away from his face. "Try scream for no reason and I'll put a bullet in your ass." He gulped loudly and nodded vigorously.

She lowered the gun, watching as he let out a silent breath of relief. "Do you want to get better at shooting?" She asked him, seeing him nod slowly, she put down her own gun on the table in front of them.

Gaz turned back to him and placed a hand on her hip. "Well, first of all show me how hold the gun."

"O-ok." He agreed, and nervously lifted the gun to aim.

"You're holding the gun properly," Gaz informed, looking at his shaking hands. "But you need to calm down and stop being so damn nervous."

She reached up and grabbed his hands to hold them still, he jumped and let out a little squeak. "Keep calm and still. Pretend like I'm not here, take a deep breath and focus." She told him calmly, letting go and stepping back to watch him.

She watched him take a deep breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds, then slowly let his breath out, hands clenching the gun firmly in his hands, he opened one eye and aimed at the target. Then making sure it was perfectly aimed, pulled the trigger.

They gunshot sounded along with his squeal immediately after. He timidly lifted his head to look at the target and smiled happily as he noticed the bullet nestled perfectly in the target in the area where the Irken's Pak would be. "I-I did it!" He told Gaz excitedly.

Gaz nodded her head with a small smirk. "Good job squealer. You just have to work on your screaming now."

"Y-yes." He agreed, turning back to the target to aim again, when the door to the training area burst open, causing everyone to stop what they're doing and look at the exhausted Rez.

"I-I lost her!" He panted, looking like he ran a thousand miles. "I got away…but they took her…the Irkens took Sara!"

**xXx**

**Phew, I really hope the next update won't take as long as this one. I decided to add some of the characters that was staying with them in this chapter, well add one and get rid of the other, never really liked Sara anyways. :3**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
